Always alone but still connected
by Blue Birdy934
Summary: When the Cullen's decide to leave Bella all over again without telling her, what will happen to her when Victoria finally gets her and Bella finds out she has the life she doesn't want any more. What else will happen when a 100 years later and they both move back to Folks with new covens how will they react when they cross paths after so long. NOW COMPLETE
1. Power and Family

**Always Alone but still connected. **

**Hi everyone this is mine and my friends first fanfiction so review and follow the story and i hope you all enjoy it. :)**

**Many thanks to: Ecupit203 for amazing idea's **

* * *

The first chapter is going to be about the old covens, new covens and a brand new breed all together.

**Power and Family**

**Cullen's**

Edward Cullen- Vampire- mind-reader.

Alice Cullen- Vampire- Can see the future.

Jasper Hale- Vampire- Can sense and control emotions of others.

Rosalie Hale- Vampire

Emmett Cullen- Vampire- Extremely strong

Esme Cullen- Vampire

Carlisle Cullen- Vampire

Lily Cullen- Vampire- Power unknown

**Werewolves**

Jacob Black- Werewolf

Leah Clearwater- Werewolf

Seth Clearwater- Werewolf

**Swan's**

Isabella Swan (Bella, Hannah)- Vampire- Mental shield, Physical shield, and has developed her shield so she can read anyone's mind if they are in the shield and she can take anyone's ability away from them and use them for herself if they are within 5 miles of her.

Mason Swan- Vampire- Can hide the mind of anyone from any vampire mind reading abilities. (except Bella)

Lila Swan- Vampire- Can change her own appearance and others.

Cameron Swan- Vampire- Animal to call.

Robyn Dame- Vampire

Leo Dame- Vampire

Caitlyn Swan- Vampire- Manipulate any mind.

Jaden Swan- Vampire

**Hybreeds **

Elaina Marie Carlee Black- Hybrid (Half werewolf, half Vampire)- mind connection with Nathan and see anyone's past with one touch.

Nathan George Black- hybrid (Half werewolf, half Vampire)- mind connection with Elaina and and can see the past of anything.

* * *

**So these are the new covens tell me what you think.**


	2. Gone Forever

**So the last chapter was just a quick information page and I hope you like the new coven's and the new powers. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Gone Forever**

BPOV (Bella)

The last few months have been like the past year never happened no one ever mention's it or even does anything they think will remind me of it. These are the types of things I think about when I'm not d Edward because I know it kills him when he has to think of the decision he had to make last year and the agony I see in his eyes that he knows he will never be able to take that back. I try my best not to ask questions because I don't like hurting him either.

Next thing I know my alarm is going and I know I have to go to school. Then I remember what was different about last night, ever since Edward had returned he had spent every night in my room just talking until I would sleep and he stay till morning and take me to school after changing late in the night. But today was different it reminded me of something but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Confused I got ready just putting on a white polo t-shirt, blue undone buttoned long sleeved shirt, pair of black skinny jeans and my blue converse. I brushed my hair and cleaned my teeth and ran downstairs to see that Charlie was reading the paper and eating a burnt piece toast (he never was a good cook.)

As I was about to leave he said-

"Hi Bells in a rush today?"

"Yeah I'm late again, but dad have you seen Edward today?" I replied with a look of concern.

"No I haven't and you know I still don't like him" anger burning in his face and I knew I was walking on forbidden ground so I changed the subject.

"So is there any post for me.?

"No but I did get a call from Billy about umm Jake."

At the name I felt like my knees were going to buckle from underneath me and it seemed like he noticed because he left the subject almost immediately.

Anyway, you better get to school or you will be late again."

"Okay" I manage to choke out.

Me and Jacob haven't spoken in months, since I had to choose between my best friend and my boyfriend it's like I'm dead to him now. But since Jacob had become a werewolf Edward won't even allow me to mention him while he is around and i hate the fact that he has disappeared from my life.

By this time I was at school and of course I was late and I had to get to class. But as the day went by I noticed that not a single one of the Cullen's were at school.

EPOV(Emmett)

"Edward hurry up, we are going to be late." I shouted at him even though it was completely unnecessary I knew he would hear me.

At that same moment he ran straight around all of us and nearly shouted-

"We aren't going" He had that that look on face that said don't mess with me.

But instead I replied " Okay Edward has finally lost it."

"I have to talk to you" he looked at Carlisle and Esme "all of you come on"

We all followed confused except Alice who stood frozen in one place in deep thought.

"Alice, don't come on" he pleaded

And that was when we knew he was keeping something from us. Then the next thing I knew Alice had Edward against the wall .

"No Edward you can't not again" she was screaming

"Alice please let me explain" he pleaded again

"There is nothing to explain your decision is final we can't change your mind" she yelled at him

"No you can't change my mind but it doesn't mean you don't deserve an explanation" he replied

It took me a moment to realise what was happening as we all tried to get Alice of Edward. When we all managed to pin Alice down she said with her tone calmer now but still filled with rage.

"You won't be trying to get me of him when you know what he has got planned"

"What is it Alice" we all said at once

"We are leaving forever, never coming back" she spat at him

"WHAT" we all shouted at once looks of disgust aimed at him from everyone

"Well if everyone will calm down and listen I will explain" he muttered

"I'm with Alice. I don't want to hear it you saw what it did to her last time" she shouted

He winced at this but carried on otherwise.

"Please you don't understand, Carlisle please" he replied

"Why don't we all let Edward explain" he said his voice calmer than the rest of our's

At this everyone sat at one end of the table with Edward at the other. We just sat there in silence each engaged in our own thoughts until Alice spoke in the same disgusted tone she used earlier

"Well go on the we didn't all sit here just for silence" everyone nodded in agreement.

"As Alice said before we have to leave forever and my decision is final I won't change my mind" he said

"But we can't have you even spoken to her?" I asked

"No I haven't I can't face her not after the promises I've made" he replied with sadness and regret in his voice

"Exactly the promises you have made and now you are going to break all of them. she will never forgive us if we leave." Alice hissed

"And Edward what about the Volturi you know what they said change her or die" Carlisle explained

"I know, but I would rather her be dead without a soul" he spat

To this we were all on are feet except for Carlisle and Esme.

"You can't mean that" I shouted edging forward

"You idiot" Rosalie hissed from next to me

"Shut up Rose you never even liked" he gulped nervously "Bella" he winced

"Don't you dare say that you-" but she was cut of

"We leave tonight I don't want to talk about it anymore" then he disappeared back to his room.

We all stared and turned to Carlisle who just said

"Go upstairs, pack we leave tonight" then he turned around and left head down like he was ashamed.

BPOV

I had such a busy day I didn't have time to think about why the Cullen's were not at school until I got home and decided to call Edward. I picked up the phone it rang once then went straight to answer phone. I hung up and decided to call Alice and it did the same thing so I realised they must be doing something together and decided to get on with my homework and he would be here later.

Like he promised.

When it was 9:30pm I started to worry and I decided just to go and see him at his house. So I made my way to my truck hoping Charlie was asleep but of course he wasn't

"Where you going Bells?" he asked

"I'm just going to the Cullen's place to see Alice" I replied

"Why you saw at school" he said rolling his eyes

"No I didn't, she wasn't at school and it's not very important so I won't be long" I pleaded

"Alright but not to late Bella" he said turning his head to look back at the T.V again

"Okay bye" I said as I left

I knew my own way to the Cullen's house by now but as I made my way into there front meadow I couldn't help feeling I was going to get hurt if I didn't go home now. But as I walked up the steps and saw that the house was completely empty my knees gave way at I crumpled to the ground and that was when I knew I could never forgive any of them ever again.

* * *

**So this is the ****second chapter and review and follow the story and tell me what you think. :)**


	3. Travelling

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and here is the next one.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Travelling**

BPOV(Bella)

I have decided to go and find them this time, my life when they went down hill and they all saw what it did to me and now they think now I'm just getting back to how I used to be they think they can just leave without even telling me that's the killer part.

I had to get away from the house so I got back to my truck not caring where I was going. Then the next thing I knew I was in La Push.

JPOV(Jacob)

"It's fine Dad, Sam has given me the night off. You don't have to keep calling Charlie, Bella has made her choice very clear and I'm fine." I told him for the hundredth time

"I know but I can still call Charlie can-" he was cut off bye a knock at the door.

"I got it" I shouted as I walked to the door.

But as I opened the door what I saw I didn't expect.

"Bella?" I asked surprised

"Jake" she sighed then fell straight into my arms.

"Why are you hear?" I said bringing her outside so she could sit on the front step.

"They left again, he left me again" she sobbed then stood up ran to the truck and drove away.

"BELLA wait, dad call Charlie" I shouted

BPOV(Bella)

I stopped round the corner from my house and called my Dad it rang once then he picked up-

_"Bella"_ he sighed "_Where are you?"_

_"I'm fine, but I have to leave?" I said_

_"Why? Where? just come home" _he replied

_"That doesn't matter. I just want you to know that I love y_ou Dad I will be back soon I promise" Then I hung up.

I made my way down to the little path we found last year. I ran the way not being able to help the feeling that I was being followed. When I finally broke though the entry into the meadow I ran straight to the middle lay on my back and looked up at the night sky. Until I heard the sharp voice from behind me.

"Ah Isabella I thought it would be much harder to find you, but I was wrong." I heard her say.

Then the next thing I knew, I was screaming in pain. The burning all over my body began and I screamed out in shear pain just like I had when I was bitten by James last year. Then when I looked over to my left and 7 werewolves were ripping her to shreds. Then looked straight at me and ran into the forest.

That was when I knew I was completely alone and I stopped screaming because I knew there was nothing anyone could do now.

APOV(Alice)

It's been 3 days since we arrived In Italy and this is the first time we had all been able to even sit in the room together including Edward who sat away from everyone. Since we got here not one of us have spoken a single word to each other and we start school tomorrow so we need to get out of the mood. As usual we all sat in silence and the American news because there had been some disappearances in Seattle so we had it on low in the background while we all were engaged in our own thought no one actually watching it. But I was scanning the future but finding nothing of Bella something must be wrong but I kept scanning anyway with no look.

"Alice stop it what did I say" He muttered at me. Everyone looking at me to see how I would react.

"No something is wrong I can feel it look" I scanned though them again still finding no future for Bella

"I told you stop it I don't want to see it" he told me

"What is it?" Carlisle asked me

"I don't know I can't get a future reading on Bella. And Edward is having a go at me because he doesn't want me to look at her future but this is different something is very wro-" I was cut of by the reporter on the TV.

"Turn it up" I hissed at them.

"_You all know about for missing school-girl Isabella Swan after 4 days has finally come to a close after they found her truck in a head on road collision near the M72 motorway last night her family and friends have been told and this looks like we are all at a faithful loss." _she informed

I switched off the TV and we all just sat there silence until Edward decided he would punch straight though a wall and just watch it fall.

"You can clean that up" Esme said

"Well say something" he shouted

"What is there to say, is this what you wanted?" I asked

"Alice calm down" Jasper said as the room filled with calmness

"NO you heard what he said. We are the reason she is dead. Wouldn't it be better she die and know we love her than her and think we left just to let her die." I hissed

"Shut up Alice" he muttered

"No you shut up. And don't think you can run of to Volturi now and die because you can't live without her because you left her and the only one to blame is you so you have to live with that we all have to live with that, and this . and this is something I can never forgive you for. I can't even look at you makes me sick." I screamed

I jumped out the house and tried to run as far away from him.

* * *

**So 3rd chapter and a bit of girl power what did you all think review. :)**


	4. Swans and the Dames

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been reading, following and reviewing and this is the new chapter. It is giving some information on the new members and how they came to be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

****

**Swans and the Dames **

16 years after that awful night in the meadow I have finally been able to control my thirst enough to start my first year of school in Canada.

Then one night changed. I have been alone for so long now and after years and years of arguing with myself I have decided to start my own coven. But I wouldn't go around killing any teenager I would only give someone this life until they had no other choice.

But as I ran though this as I was making my home from school the wind changed and I didn't expect to have to make a decision quite so suddenly but I followed the scent, running as fast as I could until I was in the middle of the deepest part of the forest. The blood was so pure and the burning in the throat began. The boy looked about an inch away from death and I needed to act quickly.

That was exactly what I did I stayed with him for 3 days. As I waited I saw his skin change getting paler every minute and as the last shrill screen ran dry as the pain faded. For a while he just lay there and as I heard the last beat of his heart, he shot up and looked straight at me.

"Who are you?" he asked me

"I'm Bella, who are you?" I replied

"I'm Cameron" he said then he cuffed both his hands to his throat like he could stop the burning from the outside.

"Yeah I know. Come on follow me" I told him

And then I explained to him everything I knew. Then I asked him the most important question and he decided he didn't want to hurt anyone and that is how it became me and Cameron

Then the same happened to the twins Caitlyn and Leo Dame but me and Cameron found them in a car crash.

Then when I found Mason he was only 12 years old and he had been stabbed by his abusive step-dad after he tried to save his mum.

Because I knew the law about Immortal children after I changed him we went straight to the Volturi to see Aro, of course at first he wanted him to be destroyed. But when he found out about his power was, he let him go as long as he always stayed on animal blood after he agreed to this he let us go in peace but before he did this though he called us back...

"Bella where are you living at the moment?" he asked

"Well we are in Brazil at the minute" I replied

"How many are in your coven at the time being"

"5" I answered

"How many are talented" he asked again

"4" I replied

"Talented coven, nearly better than the Cullen's" he muttered then sighed

At the name I winced and pure anger built up and Mason grab my hand next to tightly and began to step backwards.

"Well goodbye young friends" he shouted after us

Mason is just old enough to be at the same school as us. But he never speaks only the me though the mind he can do this also with his power and I can with mine.

Lila, Robyn and Jaden came quite close around the same time.

When there were 8 of us quite a lot of us found mates of are own:

Lila and Jaden became mates and were now in Australia staying there temporarily.

When we went to visit them in Australia one summer Robyn meet a werewolf called Ben Black who imprinted on her but when we went back to America after Ben had been killed in a fight. Robyn found out she was having twins. We all went into a rush of research but we didn't find much and when Nathan and Elaina were born we found out that they have the abilities of a vampire and a werewolf. They can live on Blood or Human food and instead of having golden eyes when they have animal blood they have bright sapphire blue eyes. Of course we went to Aro and he agreed because of their powers with the same conditions.

Nate and Elaina probably have the best abilities except for me because I can take all there powers away from them when they get very angry which being half werewolf happens a lot.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it :)**


	5. Facing the past

**Facing the path is going to be chapter 5 in the story I hope you like it. Also the last chapter was bringing you up to date on what is happening now. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Facing the past **

**BPOV(Bella)**

****"Come on then everyone ready?" I asked

"Yes we're coming" Elaina sighed clearly not wanting to leave again

"Where is Mason I asked when they were all downstairs?" I asked

They just shrugged

_"Mason" _I thought

_"I'm in here_ Bella" He replied

I walked into his room and saw him looking at a picture of his step-dad.

"_Mason where did you get that"_ I asked him

He looked up at me:

_"I have always had it. I just didn't want you to know" _he sighed

I sat next to him and pulled him onto my knee and told him-

"_You can tell me anything you know" _

_"I know I just wish I could forget" _he replied

"_Well it might help if you stop looking at the photo. He wont come back." _I assured him

"I know. But where are we going this time." he asked

I just sighed and shook my head and he seemed to understand and read the thoughts I allowed to show him.

"Well get your things ready" I said

He nodded

And then all I heard was-

"Bella" Cameron shouted "Nate and Elaina are kicking off again"

"Great what now" I muttered already stretching my shield over them both until they stopped shaking.

"BELLA" they shouted together

I just smirked.

"Alright I'm fine" Nate said and Elaina nodded in agreement.

"Promise" I teased

"Mom" they both turned around to Robyn

"Bella please before they go on another rampage" she laughed

"Alright" I pulled the shield back to just me and Mason who was next to me now. "Happy?"

"Very" the both replied

"So where are we going now" Jaden asked

I sighed "Folks" at the name my shield slipped and Mason seemed to notice because he gasped

I immediately pulled my shield back over me before anyone seemed to notice and we set off each following me home.

**APOV(Alice) **

**"**Where to next then?" I asked

"You tell us where do you see us going." Lily said while walking past us.

Over past few years we had gained another member of our family. Her name is Lily and the only problem with her is she won't let any of us touch Edward while she is around we never forgave him for what did all those years ago. It broke are family up forever and the only reason we are all still here is or Esme sake.

He seemed to hear me because he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Then shot a look of anger in my direction.

I just sighed not wanting to start an argument.

"Anyway where are we going Alice" Emmett muttered he never had been his usual self since we watched the news that night all those years ago.

"Hmm it's hard to say I think we are going to Folks but I can't tell things keep disappearing. Look Edward." at this he shot up and in one moment he left and Carlisle came in.

"Well that went well" he said

"Yep but I just told him where we were going" I defended myself

"Yes but where are we going?" he asked

"Folks" I replied

Then all of a sudden everyone was in the room including Edward.

"What did you say Alice?" Rose asked

"Folks how many times do I have to say it" I answered

Everyone sighed sighed and turned Edward and Lily.

After a long pause he finally answered

"Well lets go then" he muttered

Then later that day we were on the road driving home.


	6. The Trutg

**Get ready first day at school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**The Truth **

**BPOV(Bella)**

"Alright everyone name changes: Mason, Cameron, Robyn, Nate, Elaina and me we are Jackson's. Lila and Jaden you are Dames. You all have the same first name except me I'm Hannah. Okay" I told them all on the morning we were set to leave.

"Yes we have got it" Lila said "But why do you have to change your name and we don't" she asked

I thought about it for a minute.

"You want the truth?" I asked

"Yes" they said at once

"Alright" I said and held my hand out "Take it"

They did except Mason who could already see without touch.

I started from the beginning until now. When I was finished everyone jumped back into the wall. The only people who were still near me were Mason, Nate and Elaina because of their powers.

"Wow" is all they could say before I was knocked to the ground. I closed my eyes and saw a vision or something coming I tied my shield around me so I couldn't be harmed and watched the pictures inside my head.

It was just a house somewhere far away in my memories but it didn't take long for me to know where it was and all I saw was the whole coven sitting around the piano playing a song I didn't recognized then the last thing I saw was a blond haired girl curled up in the corner with them all sitting listening and then my eyes refocused and I jumped to my feet telling witch cars to take and who with.

I was Mason like always we never separate not mind connected anyway. He was curled up on the seat looking out the window.

"What's up little man" I asked

He just shook his head and I pull my shield back so he could have his own privacy.

When we parked the cars and started to walk to the office to get are time tables.

Luckily no one was there so we just picked them up and left.

"Well we have Nathan and Elaina in every class together, Robyn and Cameron together Lila and Jaden together and me and Mason together" I told then in the car park "Be good I will be watching" I assured them looking at Nate and Elaina who shrugged.

"Come on lets get this over with." I told Mason on the way to English language he just shrugged and nodded

**APOV(Alice)**

"Jaz who is playing?" I asked as we got ready for school

"Have no idea. Come on lets go see." he replied

As we made are way into the huge music room with a grande piano in the middle we saw he rest of the family there watching Edward play Lily favourite as she curled up in the corner listening to the melody. Until she screamed out in pain clutching her head as we knelt beside her knowing we were helpless. As it finally past we decided we were going to be late for school if we didn't leave.

As we drove to school the whole day disappeared from my view.

"Ah I need to figure out what is wrong with my visions or I'm going to go mad" I murmured

"What Alice" Edward asked "show me"

I played back what I had seen.

"see" I said

"Yeah someone is playing with your visions. he said

But when we came into the car park that's when I knew

"Great new coven" I murmured

"Really how many?" Emmett asked

"6 or 7 I don't know because I'm blind" I hissed "Come on we are late"

**CPOV(Cameron)**

****Robyn and I had Physics so as we took two seats furthest from the front of the class we were surprised to see three late new students walk in.

"Late on your first day. Not a great start." he said l Everyone this is Rosalie, Emmett and Edward Cullen." he said

Me and Robyn stood up and walked straight out without looking back and sat in the car until lunch. When the bell finally rang we found Mason and Bella at the lunch table and told Bella to get Mason to hide all our thoughts.

Then from across the room we saw all 8 sat together talking silently. All at once 3 of them stood and left at the exact time 3 of are's left. The rest of stared across the room glaring at each other until getting up and walking out to find everyone else.

* * *

**I know pretty quick one but I hoped you liked it and couldn't do much more because of the public area they were in but hoped you liked it anyway. :)**


	7. Never going back

**Never going back.**

BPOV(Bella)

"Please tell me they were not who I think they were." I gasped at Cameron

"No sorry Bella" he replied

I just slid down the the wall put my head on my knees spread both my mental and physical shield out so no one could come anywhere near me.

"Why are they hear?" I whispered "Why now?"

"_Same reason we are" _I heard Mason say through my shield

"How did you do that?" I said out loud

"_Do what?" he thought confused._

"Both my shields are up but I can still hear you" I replied

_"I don't know maybe it doesn't work _with me" he thought and came and sat next to me.

I don't know how long we sat there but as watched the others come and go doing their own thing we both knew we had a bond that no one could ever understand.

LPOV(Lily)

"Well that went well" I said "Who were they anyway"

"You had the twins Lila and Jaden Dame then there was Cameron, Robyn, Nathan, Elaina, Hannah and Mason Jackson. Alice sighed

"They didn't seem to like us" I muttered

"No they didn't" Rose replied

It doesn't help that Alice can't see there decisions" Jasper said

"I can't read there minds either" Edward added

To this everyone was surprised.

"But there was only one other-" But I was cut of by everyone's glares of anger pointed towards me.

So I jumped out the car and ran to the forest leaving them calling me from behind but I didn't look back.

BPOV(Bella)

We watched the sun rise and then I knew I had to make a decision.

"What are we going to do then?" Robyn asked

"To be honest I don't know but I don't want to leave Folks. If they have a problem they can leave not us." I replied "Tell Mason I'm going into the forest" I said as I walked out

"Okay" she sighed

Then I was running though the forest up towards the very top mountain. When I got there I stood on the very edge and looked at the view. Until I heard someone behind me and I put my shield up around me and turned around.

"Following me then are you?" I asked

"Yes and no" she replied

"Why are you here Lily, go home" I said

"I think the real question is why are you here? Why are you all here?" she asked

"I don't need to answer anything for you or them" I spat

"Oh what's wrong with you trust me they don't like you either you know. We had to stop them going over your house at one point last night." she hissed

"Whatever I need to go get to school. And trust me they wouldn't be doing that if they knew who I really was" I muttered then really wished I hadn't.

"What does that mean?" she asked

"I'm sure you will figure it out" I replied and went to turn away.

"Wait." she said

"Please I need to go. Mason will want to speak to me.

"I came to tell you Carlisle and Esme want you and your coven to come over tomorrow" she said "Just to set some rules for each others land"

Oh great all of us together I really didn't want to speak to them or even look at them but I guess sooner or later we would have to set rules so I should just get it over with.

"Tell them we will be there tonight if that is okay with them, we can't do tomorrow".

"Fine she replied then I turned away and ran back to the house to tell the others.

APOV(Alice)

"Are we going to school today or not" I asked just as Lily walked in

"Not" she replied

" And why is that?" Carlisle asked

"Because I saw Hannah in the woods" she sighed

"Yes and" Edward asked interested all of a sudden .

"And I asked her t Carlisle wanted to ask her and said that they can't do tomorrow but if it is alright with us could they could come over tonight" she stated

"Well that should be fine" Carlisle said then left with Esme at his heels.

"Alice, Edward have you ever meet Hannah before?" she asked confused

I thought back to years and years ago trying to remember every vampire I had seen in the last 100 years.

"No I haven't. Edward?" I asked

"No I don't think so. Why?" he asked

"It's just I told her that we had to stop Rose, Em and Jasper going over there last night and she said that you wouldn't be doing that if you knew who she really was. Then she looked like she wanted to take it back and she had said something she wasn't meant to say. Then when I asked her what she meant she said that you would figure it out." Lily said

"Hmm I don't know, I really don't think should get in her way she doesn't seem to like us." Edward replied

"I agree" Lily nodded

BPOV(Bella)

"Alright then everyone ready" I asked

"Not really do we really have to go?" Cameron asked

"Yes we do and you all know why. I don't want to either but come on." I replied

Once we were all downstairs we decided we were going to run there I knew the way through the forest into the little meadow I can remember it so clearly from long ago. I winced and they all seemed to notice because at once I was being held back fighting the urge to turn around and run. But as my shield rippled around me they ll fell to the ground in front of me. as It was Mason who managed to calm me down all he did was look straight into my eyes shook his head and I relaxed just a little bit took my hand and we followed the rest in.

We didn't even have to knock before Carlisle opened the door and let us in. Everyone was there Jasper and Alice were on the couch with Rosalie and Emmett next to them. Lily was sat in an armchair and Edward sat on the arm. Esme had taken her place next to Carlisle.

We all took places on chairs except Mason and I who stood at the far of the room. Until Nathan spoke to Elaina saying

"The one over there is Edward Cullen the mind reader Then you have Jasper Hale who can sense and control emotions, Alice Cullen who can see future decisions then Emmett Cullen incredible strong Rosalie Cullen married for the 7th time to Emmett. Over there is Esme Cullen married to doctor Carlisle Cullen who is the leader of this coven. But Edward and Alice can't read or see are future because of Mason and-" He was cut of

"Okay Nate" said Lila "I think we know"

"Well no need for introductions on our side then" Carlisle began "But I can't say the for you"

At this everyone seemed to look at me.

"No I can"t I will slip." I read out of their minds "And no Lily I'm not talking myself"

"Did you just read their mind" Carlisle asked me

"Yes" I answered "And no it works differently to yours" I said over my shoulder to Edward

But as I said no I saw the sadness grow in there eyes.

"Fine" I said

I held my hand out towards them.

"Take it" I said

"Why" everyone said at once

"Because you want to know who we are so I will show you" I sighed

One by one they place there hand on top of mine and I started at Robyn and just as I was nearly finished I sliped and I showed them the sky I remember so clearly. I gasped pulled my hand back and tightened my shield around me again.

"What was that" Emmett asked

"The sky" I answered

"Who was screaming" Rosalie asked me

I just shook my head

"Who are you then?"Alice asked

"Hannah"I replied

"What is your ability"she pushed

"What is hers" I asked referring to Lily

"Never mind" she sighed at put her head down

"Where is she?"Edward shouted

"Who" I asked not meeting his eye but knowing exactly who he meant.

"Calm down both of you" Cameron and Carlisle spoke together

I went to use my physical shield on everyone in the room me and Lily fell to the ground and screamed out in pain. Everyone of the Cullen's went to her and my coven sat by me.

"Stop" I screamed

"No, I know who you are stop pretending" she hissed

"Get out of my" I yelled at her again

"Get out of mine" she screamed again

I pushed both my shields out towards her and sent her flying 10 feet out the door but the pain was still there.

"Drop the shield" Jaden said

"But if I drop it they will look into my head" I chocked out

"Drop it" They all shouted at me

I did what they said and the pain slowly faded. When the pain left completely I tightened my shield around me again stood up and stood next to Mason.

When Lily walked back in I asked

"Who am I then?'

"Isabella Swan" she smirked

* * *

**Sorry for leaving it like this but what you think review :)x**


	8. Courage

**Sorry I didn't upload last night but I accedently deleted everything. Hope you like it and you are going to find a bit Mason's past in this chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Courage**

To this I took a sept back everyone turned to stare at me. I looked at the floor not meeting anyone's eyes.

I just shook my head at all of them disguised.

"So I'm wrong then am I? Give us the truth and cut the crap... Bella." she said using my name witch made me flinch.

"I don't have you anything or any answers. This isn't my fault" I snapped lifting my head to meet their stares

"We didn't say that." Carlisle replied

I shook my again trying to get hold of my anger before I spoke again.

"So are you Bella.? Edward asked and I winced and took another step towards the door.

They all seemed to notice how I felt and as I turned to leave Emmett and Jasper was blocking my way I knew I was able to take them down I one move but before I could the same depth of agony rebelled inside me and I sank down to my knees not even bothering to scream. But Lily wanted all the attention on her and yelled.

"I can see everything she is lying... again" She gasped

I left my shield drop relived that Edward could never read my mind.

"please tell her not to do that. I said getting up

"Lily please" Esme asked

"What? It's not me you whenever she uses her ability that's what happens don't blame it on me." she hissed.

"What did you mean when you said she was lying" Alice asked

"Oh she was trying to think of a way to get around all of us without telling anyone anything. Apparently we don't deserve any answers from her. Lily replied

"Well that's true." I spat then I felt my whole appearance shift and I became Bella just me.

"Great" I muttered "Lila"

She just looked up sad and upset.

"Sorry" she said

"No don't be they would found out soon anyway, I just didn't expect it to be this soon." I said turning around to looking at them all.

"Bella" Alice gasped and came towards me in response I moved further away just as she was stopped by Edward who grabbed her and pulled her back.

"No don't. Not yet." he suggested

"Told you Edward" she hissed and I couldn't hold back a smile as she said this.

He took a step forward and I froze watching him carefully he took more steps before he was only one inch away from me. I stood there still frozen as everyone watched to see my reaction.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

That was all he said before I turned and ran towards the forest never looking back.

APOV(Alice)

Shortly after Bella ran out Mason followed looking a bit uncomfortable without her and I couldn't help wondering why they never seemed to separate. Then one by one the others left apologizing as they left. Now there were just us standing in silence.

"Well that went well." Carlisle said as we all stared to look at Edward.

I scanned ahead watching him carefully then he made his decision and spun on his heel and went to run straight after her.

"Emmett" I sighed "stop him"

"Get of me" He yelled after Emmett had grabbed him

"No give her some time" I said

"Yeah I bet this is harder for her than it is for us" Esme muttered

Edward thought about it for a moment then shrugged Emmett of him and leaned against the wall with his head in hands.

"What do expect me to do then?" he sighed

"We wait until she is ready to come back" Carlisle said

"Wait you want me to wait for someone I loved and thought she was dead for the last 100?" he asked

"Yes, what other choice do we have." he replied as he sat down on one of the chairs.

MPOV(Mason)

I followed Bella all night until she finally jumped up as high as she could then perched herself neatly on a branch. I jumped up after her and sat close beside her. We did this a lot when we knew no one else would understand we would sit here for days. I decided that I had to tell her something but I wanted to show her that I was strong and I had the courage so she would show me the same.

"Bella, do you remember the night you changed me?' I asked

She turned and nodded her head at me.

"Do you know why I didn't scream" I said

"No it never crossed my mind" she shrugged

"Well it was because of you, I knew you hated to hurt people and you would only turn to this option if it was truly necessary and I fought the pain because I knew that every time I screamed it would hurt you for hurting me." I said

She looked at me for a moment.

"I have to go back don't I?" she asked

I nodded "We go together."

"Together" she repeated

"Bella will you promise me something? I muttered

"Of course anything" she replied

"When you find your mate you will still stay with me I don't want to be on my own again.? I asked

"Mason I will never leave you I promise. Come on I can't do this alone." she replied

And we set off the way we had come together.

* * *

**Well do you think Bella will keep her promise? **

**Hope you enjoyed it.:)**


	9. Questions and answers

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Questions and answers**

BPOV(Bella)

As the house came we stopped walking and Mason looked to see my reaction.

"Come on" he said

"I can't" I replied taking a step back but he just grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards the house.

"Aliright I'm coming" I told him as I followed behind

Mason didn't knock he just opened the door and walked straight in and I walked in shortly after to see each of them on there feet staring at me as I walked in.

I grabbed Mason's shoulder and hissed "manners" into his ear and he shot me an apologetic look and I chuckled.

"I sorry about him he is only young" I said to break the silence.

"No we should be the ones apologising not you. Why don't you sit" Carlisle suggested

I walked into the other room and sitting on the couch, Mason hesitated while everyone else sat at the other side of the room.

"You have to be here little man" as the rest of them looked for his reaction

"No I said together always" he answered quickly to come and sit next to me. I pulled him close.

"Where are the other's" I asked

"They left shortly after you" Alice replied

"Who changed you?" Carlisle asked "When?"

"Victoria changed me. March 9th." I replied and I winced at the memory and I saw Edward wince to from the corner of my eye.

"Then?" Rosalie questioned

"I left Folks and now I'm back as are you it seems" I looked at Alice

"Don't look at me I didn't know a thing." she said but smirked and I had to keep a smile off my face.

"If you don"t mind me asking what is your ability?" Jasper then asked

_"Lets have some fu_n" I thought to Mason

He chuckled and nodded.

"_How many?" _I thought again

_"All of them. but make them think you don't have an ability they will go mental." _he laughed again as the others wondered what had passed.

I just shrugged at Jasper then wrapped my shield around them all and took the abilities from them.

"WHAT?" they all yelled. Mason was struggling to keep a straight face.

"What happened?" I said pretending I was oblivious to what passed.

"Are abilities have gone." Alice said

Everyone turned to me and Mason laughing

"We are serious" Jasper said

But this just made us laugh more as me and Mason used Edward's mind-reading ability to see all the worry and confusion.

When we stopped laughing "So are we" I answered

"You really think your abilities have gone." Mason choked out still laughing

"Sorry have I missed something" Emmett asked

"That's one of my gifts" I told them letting my shield drop so they could have their abilities back the slumped onto the floor exhausted. Mason came and sat by me.

"Are you okay?" he asked as everyone listened.

I shook my head.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to call Cameron? he asked again worried now by my sudden exhaustion.

"No I'm all right but I have to hunt when we are done here." I replied

"But we hunted this mourning." Mason complained he always hated his diet and sometimes he wouldn't hunt for months and be so weak we had to carry him.

"Animal blood isn't as good as human is and after that I feel like I haven't hunted in weeks? I told him

"Is that all?" I asked trying to get back to my feet.

"Why didn't you come and find us?" It was Edward who asked me.

"Edward think about it why would she." Esme told him

"No it's alright Esme" I addressed her my voice cracking a bit.

I took a step back so I was in line with Mason who knew what I was thinking and grabbed my hand as I turned to meet his stare.

"We thought you were dead" he snapped

I winced closed my eyes and used the last of my energy to spread my shield over everyone and they were all thinking the same thing from the night they left.

_"I rather she be dead then without a soul."_ I heard everyone thinking and Mason did to because he growled next to me. I put my arms around him and held he so he couldn't move.

"It's alight I've got this" I told him

"You got what you wanted then" I hissed

He looked livid then he figured out what happened and turned to face the others

"Thanks a lot guys" he muttered before turning back to me

"I didn't mean that." he sighed

"Then why did you say it? Why did you leave? I didn't come to find you because I knew that if you left I meant nothing to you." I said starting to lose control of my anger.

"BELLA! Watch it." Jasper warned

I closed my eyes again until Lily came up behind me feeling my discomfort. Now she was 1 inch away from me.

"Cool it or else" She hissed

"Don"t touch me" I gulped

"He"s mine" she said

"Th-that's fine but get away from me" I said acid leaking into my voice.

"Lily don't" Emmett yelled

"Really Em what can she do she has no idea what my ability is." she laughed

"Actually I do" I smirked

They all looked shocked

"How?" Alice asked

"Well earlier while your stupid sister over there was being imachure Nathan, Elaina and little Mason here were communicating to each other though their own gifts." I answered looking down at Mason who was grinning at Lily.

"What are their gifts?" Carlisle asked

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you about our families little stars. Mason you know what to do." I told him.

He nodded and blocked everyone off even me.

"See I can block any mind or change any thought I want and I can communicate though the mind also and Bella's powers never work on me either." he said

" So how does that help you?" Carlisle asked

"Well Nathan and Elaina are half breeds half vampire half werewolf they have both vampire abilities and werewolf abilities they are the only kind that exist Aro said that when we went to Italy. Anyway because they are biological siblings their powers are very much the same. Nathan he can walk anywhere and see's the past of where he is and who was here and why that's why they knew who you all were without Bella telling us. Elaina is pretty much the same but she see's the past of anything she touches especially vampires or werewolves but like Alice if they change something in the past by doing something in the present or decide to do in the future her knowledge changes. They can also communicate though each others mind and mine of course." Mason said

"Wow better than I could explain that nice one." That's the most I've ever heard him say within the 100 years he had been with me.

"I looked into year heads but you been been told to give nothing away" I said "But things kept slipping. So Nate and Mason helped me out but we still didn't get much only theories. Then when they left Elaina shook each of your hands and when she finally got to Lily and shook her hand we had all the information we needed." I smiled and so did Mason.

"Show us then so we know your not lying." Carlisle said while the others still ran over what we said

"Carlisle would we lie to you?" I said he just looked at me as if to say "yes you would lie"

"Smart I wouldn't trust her either" Mason beamed up at me "I've got this one no more slip ups"

"Well they know everything now anyway but go ahead." I said

"You need to drop the shield Bella" he said

"Great unprotected again" I scoffed but dropped it anyway

"No Bella you need to cast it out" he told me

"But then he will be able to read my mind" I said pointing to Edward as I watched his face light up.

"Come 2 minutes please" he pleaded

"Okay but don't distract me because it's very temperamental." I told them and they nodded

I closed my eyes using the last bit of strength I had left to cast it away from me as I also tried to hide the secrets I didn't want to share without success.

After 5 minutes had passed I put the shield back up and fell to my knees it was Carlisle who caught e before I hit the ground. He lifted me so I could lean against the wall.

" Did you get it" I panted as Mason came and sat down next to me and I put my arm around him and pulled him close.

"Just about." he replied

"Did we get it right." I chocked out again and he just sat there his smile wider that ever and nodded

"So are you going to tell Aro?" Carlisle asked me

"How could any of you even think that." I asked looking disgusted "I wouldn't do that to anyone not even you"

"Bella when you say one of your gifts what do you mean?" Emmett asked

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't know. Instead of having one gift I have three." I said and watched their faces go from confused to shocked

"The guard want me so bad more then Edward or Alice. Aro says I'm ultimate protection 1 of a kind but I would never leave my family so he doesn't bother me much anymore but when Demetri and Felix find me sometimes I have to leave." I sighed

"And what are your powers but please tell us don't show us" Jasper said and they all nodded in agreement

This made me and Mason laugh then my phone bleeped.

"Who is it?" Mason asked

"Cameron he says that Lila, Nathan and Jaden are going to wreck our brand new Ferrari if we don't get back now." I showed him

"But we just bought that" he moaned

"I know so lets go" I told him

"Okay" he nearly sprinted out the door then came back

"You go and I'll catch up" I told him but he refused

"Together remember" he told me

"Alright help me up" I told him he did and we made are way to the door

"Wait Bella you will come back right" Emmett shouted

"Well I have to" I said

"Why?" they all asked

Mason and I laughed

"Because Alice knows where we live" Mason chuckled the ran off into the trees

I turned around to see them all standing on the porch.

"Watch your back" Lily mouthed

"Always do" I smirked as the rest looked confused

I gave one last nod in Edwards direction then ran off though the forest.

* * *

**So what did you think. **

**Will Lily get in the way of Edward and Bella? review and tell me what you think.:)**


	10. Unexplainable

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Unexplainable**

BPOV(Bella)

As we made our way home I ran over everything that had happened since this mourning and as I went through it I hadn't even noticed how long the day seemed to go on for.

I was also glad that because me and my family started in the middle of the semester and had all our exams at the end of the week but we would have to miss the whole week at school according to Alice but we still had to go in on Friday.

When we finally got into the front meadow Mason went straight into the garage to see if they had destroyed our Ferrari yet but when he got there all I heard was his laughter.

"God Bella is going to kill you" he chocked out still laughing his head of.

I ran in to find my motorbike gone

"Dude" I complained "Where is my bike?" I asked turning my head towards Cameron who was sitting on his brand new Porsche that came out yesterday.

"Don't look at me. I haven't got it." he defended himself"

"NATHAN, ELAINA!" I shouted "Get here now"

"But I was sleeping" Nate whined as they still needed to sleep but not as much

"Where is my bike?" I asked

"I will tell you when you tell us where you and Mason have been all day" he smirked

"We were going to tell you anyway you don't have to sabotage my bike" I chuckled ruffling his hair

"Out of curiosity where is my bike?" I asked again

"Nope you first" Elaina laughed "Come on"

I followed them up to the front room and lay down on the large sofa remembering how weak I was. As they sat down with me I began telling them everything that happened since they left until now. When I told them about Lily: Nathan, Elaina and Mason all smiled at each other. When I told them that we would have to go back tomorrow because we never got round to speaking about rules and land but they decided they were going quad-biking tomorrow on their band new quads they just bought. It ended up just being me, Mason and Jaden going because I wanted to use Jaden as a dummy for the shield.

"Okay now spill where is my bike?" I questioned him

He smirked "On the roof" he replied and started laughing that was it I we pushed my shied out towards him but backfired and hit me.

"Great need to hunt who is coming?" I asked but they just ignored me until I managed to drag Mason out with me much to his disappointment

EPOV(Emmett)

"Do you think she will come back?" I asked feeling a little concerned

"Maybe but I still want to know how she is smart enough to get around all of us" Carlisle chuckled

"Amazing abilities" Jasper said "Like Aro said 1 of a kind"

"Definitely 1 of a kind. But what about Mason they are joined at the hip? Alice asked

"I noticed that." I said

"I think they need each other. It's like mates but stronger." Carlisle said again

"I felt it. I couldn't control it either to strong." Jasper said

"Well I'm going hunting. Who else?" I asked

Alice nodded then ran out after me.

MPOV(Mason)

As I watched Bella hunt I heard something running at us from the east so did Bella but as she went to jump towards me someone jumped out and they smashed into each other there was a massive crash throughout the whole forest they both went flying backwards.

Bella came back towards me as I jumped out the tree I was in.

"Emmett!" Bella growled "What was that for?"

Emmett ran towards Alice who had just caught up.

"Bella?" he asked

When the rest of the Cullen's arrived and the rest of us arrived we just glared at each other.

"We heard that from the house what was that?" Lila asked

"Emmett why don't you tell them" I said trying to control my laughter

"Bella jumped in to me" he said immediately defending himself.

"No offence Em but I seriously doubt that." Rose chuckled

"So why are you all here?" Jasper asked

"Well I'm looking for a motorbike" I said laughing at their confused faces

"What?" Emmett asked

"Nothing he was joking." Nate said quickly

Then I felt Bella tense beside me and saw that she had moved her shield away from her and staring at Edward who seemed to be staring back and I tuned in the conversation while everyone else seemed to notice and looked at Edward, Bella and me.

_"What do you want from me Edward?"_ I heard Bella

_"I want to explain."_ he replied

_"You can't it is unexplainable." _she said again

_"Yes I know what I did is unexplainable but please don't ignore me I-" _but his thought was cut of when Bella's shield came back.

"I don't want to hear it" she said out loud

"Bella please" he replied

"Edward just leave it" Carlisle warned

We all turned to leave when Edward caught Bella's arm

She sighed "Go home" she said referring to us. "Nate get my bike of the roof please"

They all turned except for me and Jaden who just stood and watched.

"Don't touch me" she said shaking him off but he wouldn't budge

"Come on hear me out." he pleaded

Then he yelled in pain and jumped back to his family

"Carlisle what are the rules with treaty line" she asked him

"Still the same Bella make sure you stay off the reservation." he replied

"Emmett, please don't run into me any time soon" she chuckled

"Alright sorry Bella" he replied then we turned and left without another word.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter I just needed it to show that Bella was starting to think about Edward a little bit more and let him inside her head. Hopefully the next chapter is going to be in the Volturi's point of view. **


	11. Voltaire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Voltaire**

JPOV(Jane)

"Alec, Aro wants to see the guard in the Throne room" I told my brother

"Okay, who is gathering the rest of us?" he asked

"Felix and Demetri." I replied before we turned away and ran towards the Throne room.

When we arrived everybody was already there.

"Jane, Alec" Aro sighed "Your late"

"Sorry master" we both said

Then we bowed at him and went to take our usual place between Chelsea and Demetri. As I looked around the room I noticed that everyone looked tense even Caius but Marcus just looked as bored as ever and sat with no emotion on his face. For the rest of us we sat in silence.

"We have a problem." Aro finally said

That was when I felt Alec tense beside me.

"You know we have been tracking the Swan Coven for a while? he asked us.

We nodded in response

"When Demetri went to check where they were before we went to get them. But when he got there he found that the Cullen clan are very close to them" he sighed

"But that's better isn't it. 2 down at once" Felix said because he always loves a good fight.

"Felix you don't understand Aro has called off the whole mission." Demetri scoffed

We all looked at Aro who saw all the confused faces around the room.

"Let me explain, because of the powerful abilities that the Swans hold we were already taking a risk but we were going go anyway. But now with them being so close I couldn't risk losing any of you." he told us

"But even we know that Bella hates the Cullen clan" Alec replied

"She may hate them but it doesn't matter we all know that all of them would do anything for their family" Caius spoke

"Exactly!" I said, an amazing idea had just shot into my head and it was prefect.

"I know that look" Chelsea said smiling

"Well as Caius said said Bella would do anything for her _family _so why don't we make her choose between her _families _life and coming back here with us?" I smirked as I watched Aro considering it.

Then finally he nodded his head and i watched everyone's face brighten around me. But the only question was: would it work?


	12. Love never died

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Love never dies.**

BPOV(Bella)

It's been 2 weeks since any of us have spoken to the Cullen's, even when we are at school and have to sit a few seats away from from each other neither one of us spoke a word.

It was Emmett and Rosalie who decided to speak to us first. As I hunted on one of the days I went alone they had come to speak with me.

"Bella." Rosalie said as I had just finished and sat on the highest branch engaged in my own thoughts. I didn't even notice anyone had spoken.

"Bella." Emmett repeated to witch I nearly fell out the tree.

"Rosalie, Emmett what's are you doing here?" I asked not moving from where I sat.

"Well if you actually come down we would tell you" Emmett chuckled

I still didn't move.

"Come on Bella two minutes. Please." they both pleaded

I sighed then jumped swiftly down to the ground then leaned against a tree causally.

"Okay. Why are you here?" I asked again.

"Nothing really we were just wondering why you haven't been a school all week?" Emmett asked me

I shrugged

"Have had a lot on my mind." I put my head down so they couldn't read the emotion on my face.

"I'm so sorry Bella, we both are." Rosalie told me

"We promise-" Emmett started but I cut him off.

"Don't promise me anything. Please" I shook my head and looked at the floor again.

They both looked shocked and ashamed.

"I'm sorry." I looked up at them.

"Don't apologize to us." Rosalie whispered

Then there was a rustle of leaves above us.

"How many of them are up there?" Emmett asked

"3 I think. Jaden In the middle, Cameron on the left and Mason is behind me." I told them "Sometimes they worry."

"One more thing Bella, Edward want's to meet you here at 6:00 he wanted us to ask you." Rosalie said then took a step back.

I winced and Mason saw and came and stood next to me while the others jumped down and stood behind me. Emmett took a step in front of Rosalie.

"It's fine. They won't hurt you they are here to make sure I don't hurt you." I chuckled and they relaxed

"Why would you hurt us?" Rosalie asked

"Well as Jasper knows she has the worse anger ever." Jaden said then laughed when I hit him.

"See" Cameron said

"Oh well what should I tell Edward?" Rosalie asked

I thought about it for a while.

Then nodded my head. Then looked up when they sighed in relief.

"I so glad you said that Bella. Another day and he would have ripped my head off." Emmett said then turned away with one last look.

But before Rosalie could leave I said

"Rose would it be alright if I got Mason to bring round our Ferrari." Mason gave me a sharp look but let it go.

"How old are you?" she asked him.

"I was 12 years old when I was changed but I'm 112 years old really." Mason answered

"Can you drive?" she asked

"yes better than Bella." he said "Got straight A's in Engineering but I have no idea what is wrong with it."

"Okay bring round whenever then." she said then followed Emmett back through the trees

"Thanks a lot." He said then ran with Cameron towards the house.

"What" I shouted after him then laughed and followed behind.

EPOV(Emmett)

"Where have you been, both of you ditched the last two classes" Alice said to us when we walked into the house

"Jeez Alice give me a break." I said back to her.

" And you disappeared from my vision. Please don't tell me you were near the reservation? she asked

"No, of course not, I'm stupid" Rose said

"Yeah the wolves stink anyway" I said pinching my nose

"So where were you then?" Edward asked from behind his shoulder

He didn't know because before me and Rose came in we made sure we were hiding our thoughts.

"Well, we went to find Bella" I said and Edward was up instantly

"Did you find her? Is she alright? Where is she?" he shouted all these questions at us

"Umm, Yes, Yes and No-" I was about to answer the last question when he cut me off

"Why what is wrong?" he asked again

"Edward chill out let him speak." Alice said a step ahead of everyone else

"Okay well I asked her if she would meet up with you?" Rose said

" And she just nodded her head." I ended Rose's sentence for her.

"Okay where?" he asked and I showed him where and what time.

Then he left and ran out the door way before he had to be there.

BPOV(Bella)

As I left the house Mason was just leaving in the Ferrari to go and see Rosalie.

"Okay be careful" I told him

"Yeah yeah you to" he said sarcasm in his tone

"I'll be round there before you leave alright" I said again

"Alright I've got it. Bye" Then he drove off while I ran through the forest

But before I got to the clearing where I was meant to be 10 minutes before I jumped into a tree and looked to see if he was there. I scanned the whole clearing until I finally saw him standing in the middle. I was debating either to walk straight towards him or run back the way I came.

"I know your there Bella, why is your shield down?" he asked

Then I noticed that when my emotions change it effects my shield. So I pulled it back towards me, jumped out the tree and walked towards him. He had his back to me looking up at the stars.

"I don't know" I answered his question from earlier.

He just nodded. "Your late" he finally said

"Yes but how long have you been here?" I asked spreading the shield around him and looking into his mind not needing him to answer.

"A while" he said smiling

"You know that's the first time I have seen you smiling since you arrived." I told him still looking at the stars but I could feel his gaze on me and I knew if I turned my head I would get lost in his deep crimson eyes.

"That's the first time I've smiled in 100 years." he sighed

"Well what happened then?" I gulped nervously "After you left I mean" I winced

He sighed again but answered "Well we move to south Italy for a while staying away from the volturi, then we were watching the news one night and it said they had found your truck in a road collision. I punched though a wall." he laughed

"Then what?" I pushed

"Well we had to stay together because of Esme but I knew they didn't want me there." he said

"How did you know that?" I replied

"Well 1 I'm a mind reader, and 2 not one person in our whole house spoke to each other for 15 years not even Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie or Alice and Jasper. Then Lily came and things got better but Alice never went shopping, Jasper was always upset because everyone else was, Carlisle spent most of his time at work, Esme didn't draw, Emmett has never been the same he doesn't play with his food, Rose never took 1 hour in the morning she would fling on anything and I never played anymore." he said then looked back at the sky.

"I saw something long ago, it was your first day at school and it was the first time I felt he pain with Lily. I think you were playing something but I can't remember the song" I said

"Oh yeah, I don't really know but when I got here I just wanted to play so I did." he said " What happened to you anyway after- I left?" he stuttered

I sighed and told him about what happened when I went to the house that night and went to see Jacob. Then I told him about the meadow and Victoria up to now and he listened and hung onto every word I said.

"Well do you think you could ever forgive me" he asked and I knew the question was coming and I had already got the answer

"I think I will but it will take a long time to get to how we used to be." I said then looked at him and caught his eyes but looked straight away not wanting to fall into his gaze.

He smiled at this and replied "But at least we are talking now that's getting somewhere right."

I laughed "Right. But I better get back to yours Mason has our Ferrari with him Rose is fixing it."

"lets go then" he chuckled then ran towards the forest. "Race you" he shouted

"Cheat" I shouted after him but ran towards the edge of the clearing and back to the house.

* * *

**I just wanted a chapter for Edward and Bella before everything goes bad :)**


	13. Visions

**Just a few things to clear up: Lily and Edward are not together but she is a bit like Tanya Denali and likes him but he dosen't like her anymore then an adopted sister. Chapter 13...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Visions **

BPOV(Bella)

When we finally made it back we had decided it was a draw and when we came through the forest we were both laughing. As we looked up I saw that Mason had only just got there and Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Lily were all admiring the Ferrari that was in the middle of their driveway.

"Bella!" Mason said as I walked towards him

"How long to it take to drive a car?" I asked him

"I got... held up." he replied

"Alright then, you got held up"

"What?" he asked "I did"

"Okay I believe you" I said sarcasm still seeping into my voice while he walked back to the car and started to exchange idea's for how to fix the car. The rest of us went inside so Emmett could watch the football. I was watching Mason from the window trying to think of the last time I had seen him so happy, but I couldn't.

"Emmett, do you me to show you my 3 gifts?" I asked

"That depends on what you mean by show me" he chuckled without turning from the screen.

I looked over his shoulder then smiled.

"Edward." I said while Alice laughed from next to him.

"No way." he said

"Please" I begged

He looked at me for a minute then sighed and walked out the door with us following after. When I got outside they were all standing in a circle and I saw that Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Mason had left what they were doing to come and come and watch. I walked into the middle facing Edward who looked very uncomfortable.

"You ready?" I asked

"Do I have a choice." he replied and I shook my head

"Well 1 is the mental shield you all know about." I told them

They nodded.

"2. Physical shield. You all know Renata." I said

I heard gasps from behind me.

As I sent my shield out towards him and sent him flying through the air and into a tree.

"Nice!" Emmett muttered

Then I held my hand out towards him so I could help him up but when he took it he was then shocked back down as an electric current shocked him. Then laughed.

"Please tell me that was the worst of it?" he gasped

I smiled. "3. I can steel anyone's ability."

Alice, Jasper and Edward all took a step back but it was to late as I took them all.

They all sighed.

"Amazing" Carlisle said "I've never heard of any immortal who has more than 1 ability."

"Nether mind that can we have them back yet." Alice asked

"Oh yeah sorry." I said as I gave them their abilities back.

Then I felt I was going faint my head was spinning.

That was when Alice gasped from next to me and I could tell that me, Edward and Mason was all seeing the same thing she was. But it was just blurry images that I couldn't pick up quick enough.

"What was that" I asked her holding my head in my hands

She didn't answer but looked straight at Edward who looked at Mason.

"What?" Lily asked speaking up "Are we missing something?"

"Bella. Alice saw Demetri and Felix-" Edward started but then I was in the car and starting it up before they could even react

"Mason we have to go!" I shouted "We need to tell the others"

"No wait it's not just Demetri and Felix." Carlisle said as Mason ran towards me. Alice must have filled him in.

"She saw the whole guard are coming." Edward said coming to stand next to Carlisle

That's when it hit me and I knew exactly what was coming. I put my head down on the wheel and ignored the whole conversation around me.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sorry I know it's moving fast but I hope you like it anyway. :)**


	14. Whatever happens

**Sorry for not uploading lately but I have a good idea of how the ending will be now. This chapter is going to bring some of the Swan family back in because they haven't been in it much. Tension will rise between 2 members of the family too. I am also on Easter holidays now so I will hopefully upload more in the next two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Whatever happens.**

MPOV(Mason)

I don't know how long Bella sat there for but she had her head down on the wheel of the car, she had her eyes scrunched tight and looked the same the night she found the Cullen's were here. But we needed to get back and explain to the others.

"Bella, you want me to drive?" I asked as Alice was explaining to her family

She didn't move "Bella!" I shouted she didn't move for a moment then we both got out the car in unison and swapped sides.

As soon as she got back in the car she lay her head back on the seat and shut her eyes again, engaged in her own thoughts.

"Thank you, we know what to do now." I told the Cullen's who were still looking at Bella with worried expressions.

"What do you mean Mason?" Carlisle asked me

"I mean we can take from here we have had to do it before." I repeated a little confused

They all turned to Edward who nodded to an unspoken question never taking his eyes off Bella who still hadn't moved.

"Mason you need us, you don't know how the guard can be they won't give up or leave until loved ones are lost and they get what the want. You all need us." Carlisle said again

"No!" Bella finally said "Exactly Carlisle loved ones are lost. What if that loved one is Esme or Alice what if it was Jasper who got hurt because of me. I couldn't let that happen." she shook her head

We all just at each other in silence and Bella just went back to her own thoughts. Until Alice broke the silence.

"But what happens if you get hurt what do you think we would do?'

"Aro wouldn't let the guard kill me even if they could." she scoffed "But they will kill everyone that stands in there way" she said seriously again

"What do you want us to then Bella?" Edward addressed her

"Call me if Alice see's when they are coming. Please?" she muttered

They nodded as I drove away.

"Bella?" I asked she just nodded "Do you miss them?"

She looked at me but I just kept my eyes on the road not wanting to meet her gaze.

"What do you mean?" she hissed for no reason and there wern't many times when me and Bella had fights but when we do they can last for weeks.

"Nothing it was just a question. Do you miss them?" I asked again gripped harder onto the wheel never taking my eyes off the road.

She was silent and I didn't know if she was going to answer so I used my own ability to my advantage and saw that she was thinking about her human life every single memory she had held onto for over 100 years and the answer was yes because her mind was filled with loss, hurt, anger that never faded. Then she was furious but not at them but at me and I braced myself before she screamed at me.

"Mason! Get- Out- Of- My- Head" she yelled at me

"What? you didn't answer my question." I yelled back that made it even worse

"Doesn't mean you can go into my head" she spat

"You and that stupid mind reader do it all the time." I hissed and you could hear the venom in my voice.

"I should have just left you that night with your step-dad" she muttered and at that I had nothing to say my face went from anger to writhing in pain and the shell that I encased myself in before started to push it's way around me it's way around me and I felt like I had the world on my shoulders. Even my thoughts had nothing to say.

I felt something digging into my leg. I pulled it out revelling a little crumpled photo of my Mom and my Step-dad the night before he killed her. I scrunched up the photo in my hand I thought my bones were going burst out of my ice cold skin. By this time I had parked the car in the garage and I just sat there not even moving. Bella who seemed to notice that my thoughts were blank and saw my hands still gripped to the wheel:

"Mason I..." she started but she had nothing to say. She reached towards me but I flinched away from her grip.

I opened the door and ran straight to my room with Bella calling after me but I didn't turn around. I slammed the door as hard as I could then turned around and smashed my whole room so there was nothing left. I slid down the wall and put my head on my knees then I started to go though everything Bella had said over and over again.

BPOV(Bella)

Oh crap, immediately after I said those few words I hated myself afterwards because I never regretted changing Mason that night. He was the only thing that kept me going because I knew that he needed me and I needed him. I also knew as much as I to go and put things right with him the others also deserved an explanation to both problems we faced including Mason. I had already sent a text to Lila and Cameron to get everybody together so I just got out of the car and went into the dinning room with the long table down the middle of the room, of course we only use it for Nathan and Elaina but I like to use it as a family meeting place.

_Cameron_ was at the head of the table with Lila and Jaden on the left, Robyn and Elaina on the right and Nate was next to the door and Mason wasn't there. I took a seat at the other end of the table and was about to explain everything to them but before I could there was a massive crash throughout the whole house. Nate took another step towards the door probably because after me he is also really close to Mason.

"What's up with him Bella?" Cameron asks

"Yeah I thought he was getting better?" Robyn asks

I shook my head "I will tell you later but right now we have another problem" I said as I started to explain to them everything about the Volturi.

"What are we going to do then? We can't run with Demetri with them" Lila said

"I know we just need to wait for Alice to when they will come and then I might have to leave." I shrugged just as another noise filled the house.

"Okay. So what wrong with Mason?" Elaina asked

I sighed and told them about the argument we had and why he is so upset.

"Oh god. Come on Bella the whole knew how vile his Step-dad was." Cameron said

"I know that it's just was so angry and frustrated that I just snapped. I have to go and speak to him. I said some pretty hurtful things. I have to apologies." I said starting to get up.

"Um Bella, I wouldn't that if I was you. Let him calm down a bit first." Jaden said

"Jaden It took him a week last time and I don't know if I have left here." I sighed

"Alright then but it's your head" Nate said before him, Cameron, Jaden, Lila, Elaina and Robyn all ran through the door and out of sight.

MPOV(Mason)

When my room was totally destroyed did I sit down in the darkest corner of my room and actually start to think about what I was going to do. I didn't have long to think about anything until there was a faint knock on my door before it was opened and whoever opened it gasped at the state of my room. But they just sighed before closing the door and walking towards me.

"Mason. Can I sit?" she asked and I recognized the voice of Bella's.

I hissed but she sat down anyway.

"I told everyone what happened." she said. I lifted my head and nodded before turning away from her gaze.

"I'm leaving" she sighed after a pause.

I quickly turned my head back towards her and opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. She moved a strand of hair from my face so she could see the unreadable expression deep in my eyes.

"Tell me what's in here" she said pointing to my forehead "Mason your minds blank." her voice turned to concern

"Y-you..." I stuttered before I was cut of by here ring tone.

"I'm sorry it's Edward. 1 minute" she whispered picking up the phone. I just rolled my eyes and went to stand on my balcony.

"Alice saw their decision, they should be here in week." she sighed

I put my head in my hands and knowing she was listening I thought 7 words.

_"Whatever happens we will always be together."_

She looked at me then shrugged her shoulders. That was all I saw before I had jumped off the balcony and was running towards the trees.

* * *

**Keep reviewing on what you think. **


	15. We stand todether

**We Stand Together**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

We have 2 days until me and my family have to face the volturi leaders and the guard. After I spoke to Mason that night it was 3 days until we had finally been able to get him to come home, of course we went to school everyday but after the last bell rang we ran straight to the forest to find where he had gone. After the second day we had the Cullen's come out and help us. That was the day we found him, when he left it had been nearly 3 weeks since he had hunted so he had been starving himself and was very weak but he still put up a fight and we had to get Emmett to help which didn't make him any happier. He still hasn't spoken to anyone and his mind is totally shut down. Since he has finally hunted he is finally going back to school much to his protest.

"Mason come on I need to speak to everyone before we leave." I shouted up to him because the rest were already downstairs. He groaned but came downstairs anyway as I walked back towards the dinning rooom.

"What do you need to tell us?" Jaden asked me

"I want to tell you that I'm not going to be at school tomorrow..." I started but got cut of by the door

We all turned to come face to face with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Lily and Edward who seem to be standing a bit further back than everyone else and I had the erge to hiss at her but just decided to stay quie instead.

"Carlisle, why are you here?" I heard Cameron ask from behind me while I just stood there with a confused expression frozen on my face.

"We need to talk about arangements!" Carlisle told us

"Arangements for what?" Elaina asked and Lily hissed at her -probaly still very annoyed about her guessing her abilty- causing her to set back and Mason to stand protectively infront of her much to everyones surprise.

"For the Volturi." Emmett said cheerfully not realising the tension in the room to which even I could feel radiating of him in waves.

"We have already spoken about this." I said walking to stand infront of Mason who was now glaring at Edward now who seemed to be glaring straight back at him.

"No we havn't." Alice wined "You have we havn't"

I still hadn't moved from infront of Mason when I sighed and gave in. "Okay fine we will talk about it thats not a yes but some people actully have to go to school today."

They all nodded and turned towards their cars. When I finaly got Mason to calm down Elaina was shaking violenty cacthing up on what had happened and had to leave with Nathan behind her.

"As I was saying I have some things to do tomorrow, something to see. I would go today but I need to keep an eye on Mason and I wouldn't let him go anyway after that reaction." I told them

"Don't go on my account I can look after myself." he hissed still looking out the window to were Elaina and Nate had just left from, and to this we were all surprised because 1- That was the first time he had spoken to anyone in days and 2- Because I dont think anyone has ever used that tone with anyone not even me. But as soon as he turned to meet my gaze his eyes were cole black again filled with sadness and pain and his mind was still dead. All I could see was a black endless road that he could never leave. He moved his eyes from my gaze and blocked me out again.

"Come lets just go." I sighed and walked towards the door with everyone following from behind.

Mason got in the passenger seat and slammed the car door harder than it needed and the slumped against the chair and then looked out the window. I sighed again and started the car. I braced myself as best I could then asked him the question that only he could answer.

"Hey Mason?" I started curiously. He rolled his eyes but moitened me to carry on.  
"Why were you looking at Edward and Lily earlier?""

He winced and paused for a moment then shrugged his shoulders "I don't like him, he hurt you."

"Yes, and I hurt you so does that mean you hate me now?" I asked him

"No but-" he started but I cut him off

"Exactly don't blame him for something that was my fault."

"Stop protecting him! He left you not just once but he made the stupid mistake of leaving again and he didn't even tell you he knew the consecquences he was making. He is the reason you are like this and he is the reason I'm like this. I didn't want this either." he hissed trying to keep his voice low and clenching his fists.

"No, I did this to me and I did that to you." I said moitening towards him "I was just a pethitic human who couldn't take care of my self"

He paused for a moment so he could calm himself down before he continued. "Bella why did you never tell me you and him are mates?" he wispered and turned his head towards the window again.

"And why didn't you tell me about you and Elaina?" I anserwed his question with another question and he didn't seem comfortable with this question either.

"You didn't answer my question" he muttured ignoring what I had asked but I didn't once slip my mind

"Umm-" I hesitated feeling uncomfortable again "Never can up."

"Don't lie to me Bella, not now, not again." he said I never was a very good lier which I had been told on many occasions.

"Fine because I tried to convince myself different. I was so angry and unhappy and I let myself run back to him to many times. It hurt to even think about it let alone talk about it to a 12 year old and you had only just been changed when I had decided to keep one secret my secret and when I found I can't block you out I panicked and that is why I freaked out that night in the car. But how did you find out?" I asked pulling into the school.

He shrugged "I can read his mind when you have your sheild your sheild protecting me. I try to tune him out but it doesn't help that his thoughts are constantly shouting and some things a 12 year olds mind shouldn't know and Lily is even worse I swear she would of killed you the first night she saw you if she had the chance" he shuddered

"Well I will keep that in mind and tell him to control his thoughts next time." I chuckled

"What?" he asked confused why I was laughing

"Nothing I remember when I was Human and he was the one tell other people to wacth there thoughts." I said and he smiled

"Come on we will be late for American History" I said and he grimiced but grabbed his backpack and his $300 headphones and got out the car.

"Mason! You better not be listerning to them in History" I yelled

He turned away with a smirk on his face and replied "I'm not. I'm going to listen to them in History and English."

"Don't get smart with me." I said cacthing up to him

He laughed "I just did"

I groaned and I knew this wouldn't be the last time I heard this.

School past slowly and I thought I was litterally going to die of bordem when the Lunch bell finally rang. When I got to the cafeteria Mason was already telling everyone all about his joke and they were all laughing when I came and sat at the table in between Jaden and Lila. They were still gigling and making coments which then made them burst out in a fit of laughter again. When they had finally got a hold on themselves they started to act there own age did they notice that the whole school was looking at them inclueding the Cullens to which looked little shocked to see Mason's change of mood since this morning and you could see that Jasper looked exceptionally pleased with the out come. I wonder...

"Bella! Earth to Bella." Robyn and Elaina both said at the same time pulling me out of my thoughts

"Umm... yeah sorry... Umm Day dreaming" I muttured

"Again Bella, you never were a very good lier! How many times do I have to tell you this?" Mason chuckled

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Nate said and a fake expression of shock leared on his face

"Huh... I Umm... No idea what you are talking about." He replied stubornly

"Again Mason, you never were a very good lier! How many times do I have to tell you this?" Lila moked his voice and he growled at her

"Oh come on Mason she didn't mean anything by it. Bella will get it out of you later anyway" Jaden said pulling Lila closer towards him and she snuggled into his chest.

"What is that surposed to mean?" he turned towards me and I held both my hands in the air as a surrender

"I have absolutlly no idea what you are talking about Jaden but you need to watch what you say or he can ride home with you later and trust me Cameron won't be very happy when you are the reason his brand new porshe will end up off a cliff." I threatened him and Cameron growled and he flinched a little bit. I smiled and got up to throw away my untouched lunch. But not before I wispered in his ear...

"Thats called payback for nearly dropping me in it earlier."

Then I walked out and a few minutes later the bell rang to say that lunch was over so I started to make my way to my last period which was gym. The only good thing about gym was that I had it with my family so I made my way to the changing rooms quickly followerd by Lila, Robyn and Elaina before making are way back towards the gym. As we walked in we saw that Jaden and Emmett were talking in hushed tones with the rest of the Cullens and the rest of my family standing a little bit behind looking amused by there conversation.

"You go and wait with everyone elseI want to see what they are up to." I told them and they walked off chuckling.

I sighed and made my way over to where they were talking.

"What are you doing now Jaden."I asked

"Well you see little sister-" he started but I cut him of.

I heard someone say from behind me "This should be good last time he said that Bella held in the air using her shield for a month." Then followed by aload of giggling

"Jaden do you want me to tell Cameron what you did to his favorite 8 million pound limited edition Begatti Veyron that he bought in Germany last year that they don't sell anymore." I asked and he shook his head without a second thought and took a step back and Emmett chuckled

"Don't start Emmett or do you want me to show rose what I made you do years ago that I got on tape after you losed that bet and you had to-" I started but he cut me off before I went to far

"You wouldn't. You promised you deleted that copy." he gasped like a little girl that just losed her teddy bear

"Well I guess I'm not always the worst lier on the history of the earth then am I Mason." I called over my shoulder

"True that ." I heard him say

"That would hurt you manhood a little don't you think Emmett ." I told him and I wacthed as his face went from shocked to embaressed in second then he also steped back

"Anyway what were you talking about before." I asked

"Well. Jaden and I just made a bet." Emmett told me then horror crossed myface to as I turned to Jaden then back to Emmett who just looked confused

"Erm, Emmett I wouldn't make a bet with Jaden here If I were you Nate had to find that out the hard way." I told him and Jaden smirked "What did he offer you this time Jaden?" I asked

"Emmett said that because we are dong dogdeball then whoever gets hit 20 times with a dodgeball then the loser has to buy the other a brand new car of our choice." He replied smug

"Well I guess that isn't that bad you went easy on him Emmett what losing your touch."I smirked and he scoffed obiously amused " One condition... I need a new car so Emmett hope your Wallet has enough for 2 cars or Esme will kil you but she will anyway for betting against me." I told him and he lokked even more confused but Jaden spoke before he could get a hold on himself.

"Yeah course when was the last tme ou agreed to a bet?" he asked surprised

"Um why don't you ask Nate... when his memory returns of that day I just hope it never does." I replies and he laughed along with every one else in the family except Nate who looked as confused as the Cullens did.

At that moment the couch walked in putting us into teams but I heard Alice gigle and tell Emmett "That he is going to get his ass kicked and to never ever bet against Bella again because trust I've seen the video and it aint pretty." I heard Emmett sigh and they all burst out laughing.

The couch went though the teams then last she said "Cullens verses the Jacksons" and we all cheered and made are way to the court.

"Ready to lose Emmett?" Me and Jaden said in unison all he did was smirk and then the game started

I wacthed as everyone started to runand grab the dodgeballs from the midle of the court I grabbed 5 and trew 3 all at once at Emmett and Jaden but as jaden dodged the one that went his way when Emmett went jump over the one speading at his legs he got hit in the face with the other one. We all got hit and towards the end it was such a close score with us each on 19 hits. We started to circle eachother because everyone else was out and we all had on ball left in are hands, Emmett through one at Jaden but missed and I threwone at Emmett and while he was busy dodging that one Jaden threw his and It hit him... well lets just say it hit him where it hurts and that was when he deffenetly loss evry last bit of manhood he had left.

"Wait I want a rematch you cheat" he said pointing at me

"NO! Emmett a bet is a bet."I said

"Now what was that about a new car?" Jaden asked grinning

"Alright, Alright tell me what car you want when we get back out into the parking lot" he finally gave in

"YES!" everyone shouted from are family and we walked backto the changing rooms to get changed before we rub it in Emmetts face that he has to buy 2 new cars of our choice.

When we had finished me, Mason and Jaden made our way back tothe Ferriri and sw just Emmett leaning on the side door casually . We all shared a look before we made are way over.

"Hey Emmett" we all said in unison again

"God creepy stop doing that." he said obiviously still annoyed

"Doing what?" we all said again and then laughed

"I came to ask what car you wanted the rest are on there way to your house." He told us

"Okay well I would like an Lamborghunin Reventon please." I told him smiling he nodded

"I would like a Mclaren F1 please" Jaden told him and he nodded again

"Need a lift?" I asked

"Yeah please" he replied

Then we made are way through the forest going at about 150mph and we turned into to front meadow and saw that everyone was already waiting for us inside.

"God Bells I didn't expect you to be one for spead" Emmett said and I just growled not wanting to start an argument that I would win but I was a little nervous.

As we walked into the house everyone was sitting inside making light conversation I slumped down next Alice and lay my head back on the couch a closed my eyes.

"Umm Bella?" Cameron asked

"Yes Cameron" I replied

"What's wrong with your eyes?" he asked

"WHAT?" I opened my eyes and everyone gasped

"They are black with purple rims." Carlisle said and I ran to the mirror and now my eyes were green with gold rims

"Lila is that you." I ask as she normally changes my apperence

"Nope not me." she said

"Great another thing to worry about" I shook my head "I'll worry about this later If I'm right you want to talk about something" I asked sitting next to Alice again

"What are you planning to do on saturday?" Carlisle asked me

"Guys you already know. Alice" I told them

"Well all I saw was you leaving with Aro, Caius and Marcus and I didn't think that was very true" She replied

"No your right she's going." Mason said obviously annoyed again

"WHAT!" they all shouted

"Come on what other choice do I have?" I hissed getting up annoyed now

"How do you know. I hate having to go. Come on how long was it last time what 500 years" I was yelling no clenched fists my sheild ripling around me. I turned around and looked at my eyes again which were now flaming with fire in the back.

"Do you want me to use my ability on her?" I heard Lily mutter to Edward

That was when I lost it and my whole body burst into flames.

MPOV

Oh great I think I know where this is going. I think me and everyone do as soon as we saw her eyes we knew. I shot a concerened look at Cameron when she started getting very agitatated and he looked even more worried. The only other time this happened was when she had found out her father Charlie had passed away and everyone was fighting downstairs and Elaina and Nate both lossed it and then her eyes burst in flames and when we tried to calm her her whole body burst into flames and we knew there was no way to stop it. When we all saw her turn and look in the mirror again we all went rigid hoping she could calm herself before she did something she would regret.

"Do you want me to use my ability on her?" I heard Lily ask then Bella lossed it and her body burst into flames.

Everyone gasped and Emmett, Jaser, Edward and Carlisle went to move forward

"NO!" we all shouted at them moving like a blur to stand infront of then blocking them

"Move" Edward and Emmett shouted

"If you don't want to lose your existance I wouldn't get any closer" I told them

"Why whats happening?" Carlisle asked moving back a little bit

"We will explain in a minute just get out of the room" Jaden said

They all hesitated.

"Please we will explain after" Lila told them all went out to there cars

"Okay now what" I asked "Cameron what did you do last time"

He shrugged and looked at Bella who seemed to be getting worse.

"Wait Cameron call up the water with your ability." Robyn said

"It doesn't work that way" he told us

"TRY" we all yelled

"Okay" he sighed and jumped out the door and I followed while the others stayed with Bella

He stood just infront of the Cullens who were wacthing what would happen.

"Well done you've really done it now." I hissed at Lily and crouched into an attacking position

Edward slid infront of Lily and the rest followed

"Mason calm yourself dwn I don't want another repeat of last time" Cameron told me and raised his hands in the air and made a river flowing noise and closed his eyes in concentration.

Nothing happened for a few minutes and then suddenly there was a great gust of water that can out from the trees and spun around Cameron who still had his palms pointed up. Then he opened his eyes which were now pure blue pushed his palms out towards the house and the water dropped from around him and flew out from his palms and into the opened doors. From behind us the Cullens went to move but we stoped them from passing. Then we followed into the house to see the water spinning it self around Bella and the flames started to die down a little then completly dissaper. Cameron moved his hands back towards the door and then clenched his fists and we heard the water drop onto the ground outside. We turned around to see Bella who had callapsed on the ground.

"Jaden can you take her up please?" Cameeron sighed his eyes still pure blue.

Jaden nodded picked Bella and ran upstairs to wait for her to go round.

"I'll go get the others we have some explaining to do" I said but before I could get up they were all in the room.

"That you do." Carlisle said

"Okay I put her up there but I don't know when she will come round. This time it got pretty out of control." Jaden said coming downstairs and sitting on the couch next to me and Lila.

"Why what happened?" Alice asked while the rest of them found a seat and listened to our explaination.

"Well as you saw back then has happened twice before years ago 1 time with Bella and the other time with Mason here but what you just saw was only minor for Bella and Mason is even worse. Anyway when Bella came home her eyes were black with purple rims which indecated that lshe was really run down and tied and you might be wondering why vampires ever get tied but with the amount of effort that Bella's sheild has tiers her out almost imediatly and with her diet she has to feed alto more often then anybody else." Cameron began

"Then when Bella went up yo yhe mirror her eyes were green with gold rims which indicated that her "soul" was going to shut it self down kinda like a warning. So then when her eyes went red with flames we all knew there was nothing we could do and that was why I tried to calm her down about the volturi coming. But then when she looked in the mirror again she tried to calm herself down to give us some time to get everyone away from the house." I continued

"But when Lily made the comment about her ability she snapped and burst into flames and because she had shut herself down she couldn't stop it so Cameron used his abilty ina sligthly different way then he usually does and called upon the river water that kinda cooled Bella down abit with hitting her. But only if she let us and thats very rare." Jaden joined the conversation

"Then because her soul has been shut down she has passed out and gone into the security of her own mind if that makes sense it's like her body is there but no one is inside the mind untill she gets her control back." Cameron fineshed

"So what caused this?" Edward asked suddenly fighting the erge to go and see Bella upstairs

"I could be anthing change of emotion, anger or just plain tired" Nate told them yawning

"Sometimes it gets worse then that but she was lucky" I said

"Is that what she ment when me and Emmett where in the forest with her and she said that you were there so she wouldn't hurt us." Rosalie asked and we all nodded

"Why are your eyes blue?" Lily wispered

"That just happens when I use my gift I will go back to gold soon but when Bella wakes up her eye colour will change on her emotion for the next few weeks" Cameron shrugged

Then we heard a groan from upstairs and next minute Bella was down on the last chair in the room holding her head.

"Did I lose control again?" she asked

"Yes been a while hey Bella." Jaden said and she chuckled when she looked up her eyes were black and her pupils were sky blue.

"Does your head hurt?" I asked

"How did you know?" she sighed

"Your eyes black and blue represent pain. Jasper little help please." I asked and then a dew seconds later Bella sighed and leant her head back

"Sorry you had to see that I usally get control over myself before it gets that far." she laughed again "Where were we?"

"Umm... talking about what other choice you had" Elaina yawned aswell

"Guys it's fine it has been 2 weeks since you slept last i'll be fine go to bef" she told them and they both thanked her and followed Robyn upstairs.

"Yeah okay so what other choice do I have?" she asked again much calmer than earlier.

"Fight!" Emmett suggested and Bella and Carlisle both turned there head towards him

"No this won't come to a fight." they both said

"Okay but let us at least be there because if they do attack then you won't be outnumbered." Alice said

"Yeah and we do want to say goodbye" Edward smiled

She closed her eyes to think about it.

"Bella will give in, in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." I said

"Fine you can come and don't get cocky Mason" she gave in and I just shrugged my shoulders and grined

"But if it does come to a fight-" she went to continue but got cut off by Carlisle

"- Then we will stand together." and every nodded in agreement.

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNONCEMENT **

**Sorry I havn't posted ina while but this is the longest chapter I have done yet so I had fun writing this one and please review on what you think. **

**I also want to tell you have have recently posted the**

**first chapter of my new fanfic called True fighters  
**

**here is the summarry...**

_1 week before the Cullens left Bella Edward broke all his boundaries and Bella had to deal with the consequences. 4 months later Bella gives birth to triplets who are exceptionally gifted and Bella also. 200 years later they move back to Folks only to find the past she has forever spent trying to hide from the inseprable triplets has caught up to her._

**So if you like this kind of fanfic then please read and review and if you don't  
**

**please tell anyone else you know who does like it to check it out...**


	16. The fight and goodbye

**The Fight**

**MPOV**

Bella didn't come to school that day and neither did Cameron as of last night his eyes were still blue and people would know we were differnt, even Lila couldn't even change them. As we got out the car we all got pulled over by Emmett to were the Cullens were standing around Alice who's eyes were slightly glazed over.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked her gold eyes full again filled with worry and concern

"Umm... at home with Cameron. I think." I repled

"You think?" Edward asked his voice filled in a disgusted tone.

I hissed and my fist clenched and a took a step back. "She was when we left. She said she has some things to do but she can looked after herself" I said through clenched fist and I really wasn't in the mood foor this and I could feel my eyes going black and I just shook it off.

"Anyway is that it we have to get to class." Lila asked and looked over her sholder.

"No Alice had another vision. The volturi have changed course" Rosalie said not really intrested the slightest bit.

"And?"Nate started to get impatient erning a smack on the side of his head by Roybn. I laughed and turned back around moving slightly towards Jaden when I sar their worried expresions.

Their not coming tomorrow-" Jasper starter

"Well thats good right?" Jaden asked and they didn't reply

"Let them finish." I hissed

"They have changed course and will be here tonight." Alice finished

I gulped nevously turned on my heals and walked away from them into the school building not really wanting to take in the fact that one of the best person I've ever met would need to leave and we couldn't do anything about it. I knew that she would have to leave tomorrow but I never really let it sinc in. When she had to go before it wasn't as bad because I didn't really communicate with anyone anyway so it wasn't that hard to cope with but now I don't know how the whole family will react.

I was at my first class now and I think it was english but I really couldn't concentrate on anything. The day went so quickly and by the time the lunch bell rang I was still trying to get my head around everything and I really didn't want to face the rest of my family and managed to avoid untill the last bell rang and I was the first one to the car. I lent against the door casually and waited for everyone to leave there classes. When they all saw me everyone get hold of Bella for the hundreth time today. Just as I thought went straight to voice mail. I curse and clenched the phone a little to hard in my hand and when I opened it and the remains of my mobile was just dust in my palm. I cursed again/

"Another phone Mason?" Nate asked from the front and I nodded

"What was it this time?" Elaina asked from next to me I just shrugged

We all stayed in a very uncomfortable silence untill we got to the house and saw Cameron on the porch his eyes duller than this morning but still not gold, with no expression on his face at all.

"Cameron is Bella home?" Lila and Robyn asked

"No why?" he replied and they filled him in while I lay on the grass and let the little sun that broke through the clouds reflect in all directions and lifted my hand up and wacthed as the dimonds appear all over my palms. When they told him about me nearly losing control and my phone he shouted to me.

"Mason what have I told you before?" he asked

"If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all" I said in a mocking tone and everyone giggled

"No! but very funny Mason." he replied scarcasm in his voice

I wacthed the tree's for about an hour and listened intentlly to the phone call's everyone was having inside the house. Lila was on with Carlisle, Nathan and Elaina were asleep upstairs and Jaden was on the phone with Emmett clearing out plans for the fight. I just rolled my eyes. But the call that surprised me the most was Cameron he had been trying to get hold of Bella for the last hour and I think it was the hundreth time he had called and left a message when she finally picked up the phone. I didn't move but listened to the coversation going on. **(A.N: Bold is Cameron. Italics are Bella)**

**"Bella! Where have you been? We have been trying to get hold of you all day. Mason went though another phone." he asked **

_"Yeah I know I'm sorry about that. Edward filled me in. Hows Mason taking it?" she asked_

**"I don't really know. I don't think it's sunk in yet" he sighed looking out the door at me **

_"The thing is I don't know how long I'll be gone this time" she replied.__  
_

I winced and lay back at looked at the sky again.

**"What do you want us to do?**

_"you need to take everyone to the clearing I'm making my way there. But I'm a little far out the Cullens will meet you there. Promise me you will keep everyone safe untill I get there." _

**_"I'll_ try but we are at a slight disadvantage."**

_"Don't worry the Quilettes pack are already there."  
_

**"How did you get them?"**

_"I know the Alpha old family friend but try and keep them away from the Cullens expesially the one with redish brown fur thats Jacob. Okay get Mason to help.  
_

**"Okay I will. Do you want to speak to Mason."**

_"Don't worry he know's" _

**"Bye"**

He hung up the phone and started to call everyone and get them ready in the car. I got up and went and got a new phone from the game room. Then put on my beenie hat on the back of my head and flicked my blonde hair out and smoothed it out. Picked up my trainers and my scalf and made my way out towards the car where everyone was waiting for me. Bella cloak was in the back untill she got here. She was the highest in the gaurd next to Jane and Alec.**  
**

"Ready" Elaina asked me and I smiled and nodded. Then Jaden started his Jeep and we made are way towards the clearing. I was aware of the blur that followed us through the tree's and I watched as they followed every turn and stayed deep within the forest.

When we finally got there the Cullens were already there obiviously reconising the smell of the pack coming from the other forest because Edward went rigid and so did Jasper. I looked into the mind of the pack and I went rigid aswell as they came running out through th clearing in the tree's. 7 wolves made there way out in a V-shape with one 17 year old who from the thoughts of Edward was Jacob Black and the other was about 19 years old who was Sam Uley who was the Alpha I remembered from when Bella told me about them.

"Carlisle" Sam said and walked over and Jacob followed and you could see that his body was shaking slighty.

"Sam didn't know you were coming." Carlisle greeted him but they both kept there distance from eachother

"We didn't know either. I just got of the phone with someone who I thought I would never see after the night you left." he replied and me and Edward winced obviously watching Jacob's thoughts. I looked towards Edward and he caught my eye and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we are glad you are here." Carlisle replied

"Likewise we would always help Bella even if we are now natural enimies." he said

"It's time" Alice said from behind us and they both turned around then jumped in mid-air and landed on 4 legs and joined the tip of the V probablly forgeting the Edward could read all their thoughts.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Cameron

"She said she is pretty far out and doesn't no when she will get here. he shrugged

"Great" everyone said sarcasticly

Then we waited untill we saw all the cloaks coming out from the clearing off the field across from us. That was when Alec used his ability and everyone went rigid around me I just stepped out the way of the mist and lukily the wolves had taken to the forests. Then when the mist cleared I heard the scream.

**BPOV**

I had been to seattle cemetary today to see my Dad's grave. He had always said he wanted to be buried on the top of the hill that looks over the whole of Seattle and that's were I found it. It read:

_Charlie Swan_

_1970-2028_

_Beloved father_

_The best Sheriff Folks ever had._

I stayed there all day and read and re-read the grave stone over and over again I put down the flowers he loved the best. I was only vagually aware that my phone had been ringing non-stop all day. The last time it ringed and it was Edward who had filled me in on what Alice had seen and when the Volturi would be there. Then I picked up the phone and told Cameron I would be there when I could and that the pack would meat them there.

I wispered "I love you" once more to the grave stone then set of running as fast as I could trying to get back to Folks in time to prevent anyone getting hurt. I had been running for about 3 hours and was just about to make my way in to the clearing when I heard an earpicing scream which I reconised to be Lily's. I jumped up into the tree and the sence I saw below was the nightmare I had been trying to prevent. Felix had hold of Lily who was being influenced by Jane's gift then when I looked right below me the wolves were standing behind the Cullens and my family who if they took another step then Lily would probably be killed.

I quickly spread my shield over Jane and took her power for myself with the greatest of efforts I pushed my sheild out further around the whole Volturi except for Aro, Cauis, Marcus, Felix and Lily and used there power against them and they all fell on the ground screaming as the illousion of pain took over them. There were gaspsfrom below me.

"What is happening?" Edward and Carlisle asked at the same tim. I saw my family smirk.

"Bella!" they all sid in unison and I jumped out the tree and landed infront of all of them and pushed my physical shild around them all that was so strong even Mason couldn't move. Then I looked over to my right and say Aro looking staight at me.

"Aro" I said walking over and greeting him

"Isabella" he replied and Cauis smiled at me and Marcus wasn't really paying attention to me losed in his own thoughts.

"Why did you bring the gaurd you know I would come if you need me as long as you don't hurt my family" I told them

"We know that and we will stick to that promise." he replied

"Well it doesn't look like it from where I'm standing" I said refuring to Lily

"Felix!" Cauis said and he let go of Lily who quickly ran back towards her family without another word I rolled my eyes at the politness.

"I'll go with you now" I told them ignorning the constant shouting from behind me.

"First could you stop hurting the gaurd" He said and a smiled because there is no point being angry I knew I would have to go just not so soon. I dropped my sheild and they nodded in welcome then turned and ran leaving only Jane behind.

"I need to say goodbye leave Jane with me I'll follow." I told them feeling every emotion that I have held in being pulled from me they nodded and turned.

I hesitated and dropped both my sheilds and took a unessassary breath and turned around to see they were all frozen horror expresions on there faces.

"Don't look at me like that you don't know how powerfull they can be when they want to." I said walking towards the car and grabbing my cloak.

"Bella why did you do that." Carlisle asked me

I smiled "Because I knew there plan they've done it before."

"Which was!" Emmett asked

"They were going to kill every single one of you in till I agreed to go with them so I cut there trip short and agreed to go with them." I told him and sighed

"You didn't have to do that" Esme told

"But I did. Don't worry I'll come back I always come back" I smiled again and hugged her and most of the Goodbyes went like this.

When I got to Edward thats when everything came crashing down.

"Why does this always happen?" he asked and I shrugged and he pulled me into his stong arms and the feeling of electricty flowed through me.

"I'm going to miss you so much" I told him as I pulled away

"I'm going to miss you too." he replied and I could tell he was staying strong

I looked around for the one person I hadn't said goodbye too.

"Cameron where's Mason" I asked and he looked around and shrugged

"I'm sorry Bella you know how he gets I'm sure he wanted to say good-" he started but I cut him off

"I know just tell him I will be back and tell him wherever you are I will find you" I told him

"I promise" he replied and walked back to everyone else.

Then I put my cloak on my shoulders and my hood up and I ran to stand next to Jane. But before we were out of sight I turned around and saw Mason stading next to Cameron on the bridge of the forest line and I wispered...

"I'll come back I promise" he nodded his head before I turned aroung and made my way through the forest to Italy dor as long as they need me.

* * *

**Read and Review please xxxx **


	17. Compromise

**Compromise**

**BPOV(Bella)**

_700 years later_

Sometimes the dicisions you make in your life or for me my excistance can be the right thing to do, to save someone you love or die in the place of that person. It has been about 700 years since I had to make the dicision to leave the only people I love in my life and existance behind me for their safety and I havn't heard from any of them since.

Once in Italy I had too do the same thing everyday, go out on missions, get back from the missions, hunt, read in my spare time and the rest messing about with Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri because they are the ones that want me to make the decision myself if I want to leave. 700 years I've been here and it's to long and I now have todo something about it.

I made my way to the throne room in the middle of the castle. I had just came back from Romania on a mission for a newborn army, not the best of missions I think I was bitten about a dozen times on my arm but we managed to sort the problem out. As I got towards the wooden oak doors I knocked and waited untill I could enter.

"Bella come in" Aro shouted. I opened the door and walked to the middle of the round room.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked

"Well we thought we would be seeing you very soon" Cauis answered and I nodded

"So what do we owe the pleasure?" Aro asked

"I wanted to ask if I could leave and find my past family untill you need me once more." I asked nervously

They hesitated before answering "What happens if we need you urgentlly?"

"I have already thought about that for one the new gaurd member Jeremy can just telport me here if you need me and two you have my number so just get Jane to call me if there is something urgant I need to know. But make sure you call me before Jermery will teleport me here I might be in the shower" I told them and they listented untill I had finished

"But what-" Cauis started but I already knew what he was going to say and I had that answer aswell.

"I have been her 700 years right?" I asked and they nodded "I have never tried to leave and Chelsea gift doesn't work on me. So I will stay loyal to the volturi foras long as you need me as long as you don't hurt my family.

Aro held his hand out towards me and I moved my sheild away from me and placed my hand in his. He was making sure I wasn't lieing about coming back and I wasn't. He then turned back to his throne anD I put my shield back in place that normally covers the volturi castle anyway without difficulty.

"She speaks the truth I can't see any reason to let you go back." Aro said after a long minute the brothers hesitated

"Brothers she has been loyal for 700 years never stepped one foot out of line." Aro said again

After another few minutes then nodded to me and told me to bid my goodbyes and I would leave in a week. I ran back to my tower which was mine and Jane's for whenever we needed it and started to pack my things up using my sheild because I was feeling a bit of regret about leaving my other family and this was always the part I hated... saying goodbye.

**CPOV(Cameron) **

500 years it's been since Bella left and we are currently living in Chicago as we left Folks about 3 days after Bella left and we have been moving around ever since. We havn'theard from Bella ever since she left and Mason comes and goes as he pleases the last time he came home was 200 years ago. I think he got sick of waiting for her to come back and because she has never been gone for over 500 years and now it's 700 years I don't know when he will come. Hopefully he will be back before Bella comes back because I really don't want to explain thins to her. I hot pulled out my thoughts by my phone ringing and looked to see that it was Carlisle calling me. We see the Cullens from time to time and Lila, Robyn, Elaina, Alice and Rosalie talk all the time on the phone and on the computer and as far as I know Mason stops with them from time to time but he doesn't go to school because he know we will find his file. I picked up the phone and Carlisle voice rang through my eyes speaking to quickly for even me to understand. **(A.N. Cameron in Bold and Carlisle in Italics)**

**"Carlisle slow down I can't understand you." **

_"Sorry. I wanted to tell you that Alice just had a vision of Mason.__"_

**"Wow first one in 200 years"**

_"Yea__h I know thats why I called you so quickly. Maon jus decided to go home he is running towards Chicago."_

**"Okay that great. When will he be here." **_  
_

**"**_He should be there in a week unless he changes his decision but it doesn't look like he will. But we are moving on now anyway and are moving back to where Edward lived in his Human life so we will be in Chicago in about 2 months time"_

**"Yeah I know Alice told Lila and it kind of spread around the whole house"**

_"One more thing when Alice saw Mason return there was someone else there but she couldn't see them. Like a blur in the future something that hasn't been decided yet."_

**"Well there is no one else with us what do you think it means"**

_"Alice thinks it's like someone is lost and doesn't know where to find you but from what she can see Mason isn't alone"_

**"Okay tell Alice I said thanks and I'll keep my eye out for when Mason returns"**

_"I will tell her. Can you call when you find out"_

**"Yeah I will thanks again"**

I hung up the phone and called everyone down to tell them everything Carlisle had told me.**  
**

"Whats the matter Cameron?" Jaden asked looking down with his hands in his pockets leaning on the furthest wall away from me and It just occured to me how much everone was missing Bella and Mason.

Jaden hardly laughed anymore. Robyn and Lila didn't sing. Elaina and Nate hardly spoke anymore. Leo and Caitlyn never called from Australia and I never played my piano or guitar the house looked like the walking dead no soul left just us.

"I have good news but I guess you guys don't want to hear it so just go back to doing what you were doing before." I said sarcasticly and at the word good news all therefaces lit up.

"Bought time tell us please." Lila begged

"Alight I just got off the phone with Carlisle and he said that Alice just had a vision of Mason. She said he has made the difference to come back to Chicago and will be here in a week." I told them then shugged like it was no big deal sarcasticly then they all jumped into a whole lot of questions.

"Wait one at a time." I heard Robyn shout over everyone

"Thankyou." I told her and she smiled at me a proper smile that reached her eyes

"Is he alright?" Elaina asked

"I don't know he is 12 and has been on his own for more than 200 years. But I do hope he is alright. Oh yeah he isn't alone." I shrugged

"What do you mean he isn't alone?" Nate asked confused

"Carlisle said that Alice saw Mason running then just as he got here there was someone else with himbut Alice couldn't see who it was. Like a blind spot I guess." I told them "But we just have to wait and see who comes."

"Okay I can wait a week." Jaden said and we all laughed, he looked at us as if we were going mental. "What!"

"You can't wait a week you probablly can't wait 1 day." I told him

"Wanna bet?" he challanged

"No I don't want to give you the satifaction." I siad and then walked out to hunt.


	18. Hi

**HI**

**MPOV(Mason)**

After 500 years of wondering from place to place with my head down hardly saying a word to anyone let alone laughing or smiling and I think I took Bella leaving worse than anyone else. When 500 years pasted and I started to think she would never come back so I left and havn't spoken to any of my family since. I try to think that they had never excisted but something always seems to remind me of them even the Cullen's were out looking for me after I left but after about 150 years they said it was like I had dissapered of the face of the earth. I always keep tracks on where my family are and sometimes I like to go nere to were they live and just see if anyone had returned and everytime I found nothing. About 200 years of wondering endlessly I moved to New York and went to school under a different second name. But of course something was bound to go wrong and that was exactly what happened. After a week in New York a new coven had moved into the masion across from my appartment but I knew I didn't feel saft being around vampires when I was alone. When I went to school the next day planning to leave at the end of the term I found that when I walked into the cafeateria at lunch I might have to leave earlier than expected.

**_(Flashback)_**

_"Mason Lewis please report to the principal's office imediatly." The speaker blared through the classroom I was in and everyone turned to stare to the back of the classrom where I was paying no attention to anything. _

_I scowled at them before I reluctently grabbed my New york yankies backpack and slung it over my shoulder and stormed out the room slamming the door harder than needed behind me. I could her wispering from behind me, the voice belonged to someone I remember from a long time ago but I was to agrivated to pin point a name and just made my way to the office. I could hear the principal talking to a boy called Robbie King and that was when I knew I was in a lot of trouble.I pushed the door open with a little bit more force then leaned agaist the wall casually waiting for them to finish._

_"Ahh Mr Lewis do you wan to pay for a new door aswell as Mr King's hospital bill?" he sneered and I rolled my eyes at him. _

_He sighed and moitiened for me to take a step into the office. I put one of my earphone's in and listened to the music that started to blare into my ear then ran my hand through my hair and shook it out before a shot a look at Robbie who had a displaced nose and two black eyes but he still had the goofiest smirk on his face and it kinda reminded as Emmett Cullen for the strangest reason and then I had to shake my head because I really didn't need the whole school bursting into flames if I lost control of my emotions and that has been happening a lot lately. I slouched on one of the chairs and stared of into space not really listning at all. _

_"What happened this time Mason?" Mr Davidson asked me_

_I turned my head to look at him for a moment and then shrugged my shoulders and looked away again trying to hold a smile on my face but failing misrably. _

_"Fine nothing to say again I guess I will just have to take Robbie's word for it again." he told me again. I turned back again and smiled at him not really caring what punishment I got anyway._

_"You were going to anyway." I muttured to low for any human to hear and rolled my eyes. _

_"So what do you think I should do now." he got up paced the room _

_Luckily I had the answer already and picked up my file with all my fake number's on and paced it to him. He took it from my hand a looked at it before telling me that my "Parents" would be hearing from in a nd the usual lectcure about how I had gone to far this time. Then the bell went for Lunch and he said I could go._

_I made my way through the hall before realising that my phone was ringing and the ID said Cameron. I looked at it shocked for a moment thinking how the hell they got my number. I was still looking at my phone when I walked into the cafeteria until I lifted my head up from my phone and started to walk towards my usual table when I felt a sharp wave of calm from the other side of the room and I stood dead in my tracks. I turned on my heal and looked to the table and saw 5 vampires but not just any normal coven there staring right back at me were the Cullens looking worse then ever. I pulled my superdry hood over my head to hide my coal black eyes from them and made my way over to there table and took a seat in the middle of Jasper and Emmett._

_"Thank's Jasper." I told him still not moving my hood down_

_"It's cool. But what was up anyway?" he asked and as if on que my phone started ringing again the ID said Jaden this time and I passed Alice my phone who was sitting opposite me. _

_"WHAT?" she nearly shouted but got a stern look from Edward -who was looking even worse- so she kept her voice quite. _

_"They told us they didn't have your number." Edward said after a minute _

_"I didn't think they did either." I shrugged _

_"We looked for you for 150 years where have you been?" Rosalie asked me_

_"I have been in a living hell" I told them finally pulling down my hood so they could see my eyes my puple bruises and the bit marks that covered my neck that only vampire vision could see and the gasped at the marks and then I pulled my hood back up._

_"Where have you been?" Edward asked being the first one to come out of shock._

_"Texes 3 years ago got in with the wrong crowed this Vampire found me. Told me she would help me if I helped her but she only wanted me for my ability." I said_

_"What was her name?" Alice asked _

_I lifted my head up only now knowing Jasper's past from his thoughts. "You don't want to know it would cause you to much pain!" I said from the lookon Jasper's face_

_"What was her name?" Jasper asked more firmly _

_"Maria... but I didn't know until know I swear." I told them wishing I wasn't here._

_They just looked shocked._

_"I've killed people." I told them "I regret it and thats why I can never go back. It's to much." _

_"How did you get away it took me years?" Jasper asked_

_"I got away just before the Volturi came." I said and they all looked hopeful._

_"Was... was" Edward started _

_"Im sorry I left before they came but not without the scars I still have now." I said looking back at them_

_"Dude how can you stand it" Emmett asked_

_"Stand what?" I ask confused again _

_"You said that you had to change your diet when you were in Texes and it looks like you havn't hunted in weeks?" Alice told me  
_

_"Actully I havn't hunted in months and not without difficulty ask Jasper!" I said and they all turned to look at Jasper and he just nodded "But the thing is whenever I hunt I have red streaks in my eyes and people notice I'm different._

_They all nodded deep in thought but thr thr Bell rang and we went our seperate ways. That night I went to the Cullen's house and Carlise and Esme were even more surprised when I told them everything. When I told Esme about me getting into trouble Ig got the same lecture from her but it lasted for hours while the other's just laughed at me.  
_

**_(End of Flashback)_**

I stayed with the Cullen's for 50 years and they all promised me that they wouldn't tell anyone else where I was and they stuck to that promise. Thinking about that day mademe smileand otjust the fake smile I put on for show so people would stop coming up to me and asking what's wron, an actull smile that reached my eyes. Something switched in my head then and the next thing I know is that Iwas at the airport making my wayto Chicago where I knew my family were. Hopefully Alice would have missed what I had decided to do but then I got the phone call and the ID said Alice Cullen. Most of the time they are always calling me but I never answered the phone untill now. (**A.N: Mason in Italics and Alice in Bold.)**

_"Alice!" _

**"Mason? Where are you?" **

_"Umm.. I think I am at the airport. Where are you?"_

**"At home where else. Why are you at the airport? Are you okay? Why havn't I had a vision of you in the last 200 years? Why havn't you been picking up your phone?"**

_"Okay. Im at the airport because I'm going back. Yes I'm fine. Because I had nothing to decide and I had nothing to say."_

**"Why the sudden dissaperence?" **

_"Well because..."_

"Last call for Chigago. Last call."

_"I would answer Alice but I really need to go or I won't get there for another 700 years."_

Then I hung up and ran towards the plane. I got there with seconds to spare and I had a lot of time which i really didn't want to think about if I was doing the right thing. I decided to just close my eyes and pretend I was asleep and wait for the pilot to tell us we would be landing soon and to make sure are belts were on for landing. When the time finally came I all but jumped out of the plane and made my way to the forest on the outside of Chicago and slowed my pace to a walk that even a Human could beet and put my hood up and sunglasses on even though it wasn't even sunny. Then put my hands in my pockets and walked in the same direction until I heard something behind me.

"Mason?" Someone shouted and I turned knowing that voice and stood as I saw something dressed exactly the same as me with there hood up and sunglasses on but with long brown hair just half way down their back with curls on the end. All I could do was stare wide eyed.

"Hi" she said and took her sunglasses off and then I knew who it was.

_Bella! _

* * *

**Yes I know I'm evil don't hate me. Please I really love to hear what you think so please REVIEW! There is only 2 chapter's left anyway!**


	19. Explainations

**Explainations and Secrets**

**MPOV(Mason)**

700 years I had thought about what I would say when she would finally come home but when now she was standing right infront of me and all I could do was stare at her not being able to get my brain functioning properly.

"Why are you out here? I thought you would be at home." she asked and I shook my head trying to get out of my daze.

"Where have you been?" I asked as soon as I could speak

"You know where I've been but I think the better question is where have you been?" she said pulling down her hood but I kept my hood up my sunglasses on and my head on the ground.

"I don't know." I muttured

"I thought I told Camer...-" she started but I cut her off

"Bella come on it's been what 700 years promises change in that amount of time." I said

"I told you I would come back I promised I would find you wherever you were and here I am. I kept my promise." she sighed

"Yes you did but last time was to long now this time just felt like eternity." I said still not lifting my head up

"I know that but I couldn't get away it was different this time. But where have you been your scent is nowhere around Chicago?" she asked again

"I have been here maybe you just forgot what my scent was." I lied

"Okay then why was your scent in Texes when the Volturi went to deal with the new born armies years ago?" she asked walking towards me.

"Oh crap" I said under my breath

"Oh crap in deed" she joked and lifted my chin up so she could see the scars that had been left and she gasped.

"It's nothing." I quickly told her resting my glasses on my head so she could see my eyes.

"Huh were you eyes always like that?" she asked looking straight into my red and gold eyes and I realised I had forgoten that I had just hunted and quickly pulled them back down.

"Um... no they wern't but I don't need to tell you what happened I'm sure the other's will ask later. That is if you are coming back." I said starting to follow the scent again

"No I just to say Hi." she said sarcasticly following me. I just rolled my eyes.

"So how long have you been away?" she asked a little while of silence

"About 300 years I think I don't really keep count." I answered

"What happened after I left?" she wispered and I shook my head but answered nethertheless.

"Shortly after you left the clearly we left Folks and went to live in Australia for a while and we moved around like usually for about 500 years. When I thought you weren't coming back I left and went to Texes and I was alone, I had no money, no where to live and I took the first offer that came along. I met this very old vampire called Maria." I paused to see her reaction but she was still staring straight infront of her listning.

I sighed "I helped her out I guess, went with her at night, when she had to kill other armies stuff like that and I stayed with her for about 7 years. I changed my diet when she found me." I continued and she winced

"But you said you didn't like hunting animals when I left how did you deal with Humans?" she hissed obviously not liking that piece of information.

"I came across my singer when I was out there and then I noticed that it was much better than anything else in the world and I didn't have anyone to remind me about the families of the people who I was killing. So now whenever I hunt and my eyes are gold with red streaks in. I think it is tring to make me never forget the lives I took. Then I maneged to get away just before the volturi got there and that was why my scent was still there." I told her again and she nodded

"Then what?" she wispered

"3 years later I moved to New York and went to school under a differernt second name and met the Cullen's there and stayed with them for 50 years. Then I guess I followed Cameron round but kept my distance and now I'm here." I finished and she was just silent.

I looked up at her and she turned to look back at me and smiled sadly then shrugged. We ran the rest of the way not speaking to eachother until we saw the clearing up ahead and the 2 story house with the porch steps about 3 steps away from us. I gulped nervously wondering what they would think of me once I told them my story. I put my hood back up and focused my eyes on the ground and trailed up behind Bella. She hesitated before opening the door that was unlocked and made her way in. I stood in the door way watching.

"Nate how many times have I told you not to leave the door unlocked?" Cameron yelled at him and I heard Bella chuckle and the house went quiet.

"Same old same old. It feels like I never left." she shouted back and In about a second Cameron, Lila, Jaden, Nate, Robyn and Elaina were at the bottom of the stairs.

"BELLA!" they shouted all at the same time and then jumped onto her in a pile on.

"Alright... Aliright... get...off... me." she managed to say between laughes and gasps

"Why are you here?" Jaden asked when they got

"If I remember correctly I did promise I would come back." she told then turned around to face me but I put my head down and shrugged my sholders.

My phone started ringing in my pocket and I turned without saying a word. The ID said Emmett Cullen. I pressed the hang up button sending it to voice mail.

"How do these people get my number?" I shook my head and just kept my head down.

"Who wa.." Bella started but my phone cut her off again the ID said Alice Cullen

I groaned again but answered the phone. **(Mason bold and Alice in Italics)**

**"Dude what do you want?"**

_"First I'm not a dude and why did you hang up on..."_

**"Wait."  
**

I looked around to see everyone listening to the phone call, so I jumped down the front porch steps and out of hearing distance.

**"Alice how do you keep getting my number?" **

_"Uh hello can see the future"_

**"Oh yeah sorry forgot, so why are you calling me?"**

_"Are you back yet?"_

**"Why don't you tell me?"**

_"Because I can't see!"_

**"Alright no need to shout and yes I am home."**

_"Can you please tell me who is with you it's been driving me crazy?"_

**"Well we were just getting to that before you interupted me, but apparently I met Bella in the forest."**

_"BELLA REALLY! DON'T MESS WITH ME. OMG BELLA!" _

**"I'm not messing with you."**

_"So how did she take it?"_

**"Not well"**

_"What happened?"_

**"It doesn't even matter! When are you arriving?"**

_"Tomorrow at noon!"_

**"Fine tell Emmett to be scared"**

_"Oh God not one of your pranks again._"

**"Just give him the message and make sure you tell everyone what I told you but make sure Edward doesen't freak out, I know how he gets."**

_"I will Mason promise you will tell them everything."_

**"Yes sure just don't moan if I'm dead tomorrow. Tell Esme I miss her."  
**

_"I will bye."_

I hung up and started to make my way back to the house. When I lived with the Cullen's I got to know them alot better... I would play piano with Edward, Practise my ability with Carlisle, work on cars with Rosalie, shop with Alice, talk with Esme, read with Jasper and plan pranks with Emmett. Lily found her mate soon after I arrived and left to travel with him, although everytime she comes back to visit I want to rip her head of for making my life living hell. But he always seemed to get in the way and I would back off with Jasper's help. I think I still had a lot of breakdown's but whenever I calmed down I couldn't remember anything so me and Jasper had to work extra hard on controling my emotions and I havn't had one since.

I jumped back into the house with my sunglasses and my hood still up so no one could see what I got up to. When I saw there faces my smile imediatly dropped.

I cleared my throat and sat on the other side of the room.

"Who was on the phone?" Bella asked me while the others just stared at me like they thought I was dead.

"That isn't important did you fill them in?" I asked pulling my hood further over my head and looking back at the floor.

"Umm... No." she said

"We looked for you for 150 years where did you go?" Cameron asked.

I shrugged

"Don't shrug like you don't known tell us." he stood up now and I clenched my fists

"You left no word middle of the night we had no idea where you were." Jaden stood up next and it took all my self control not to shout at them so I didn't say a word.

"It was like you dissapeard off the face of the earth." Nate joined them and I closed my eyes tightly

"You broke the family apart." Lila stood up next to Jaden

"It's your fault." Robyn spat at me and the only people not standing were Elaina and Bella

"Everything!" Elaina hissed and all of a sudden I had jumped and now had my back against the wall across the room from all of them.

Bella stood up next and started to walk towards me.

"STOP" STAY AWAY FROM ME." I yelled very close to losing it.

I felt my eyes go black and of course it doesn't help being as the volturi calls an imortal child for my age and I could feel my self slipping. When my phone rang and the ID read Jasper and I let out a breath trying not to break my phone. **(Mason Bold and Jasper Italics.)**

**"Jasper" **

_"Mason, Alice saw you need to calm down or it doesn't end well."_

**"My eyes I can't."**

_"I know but I can't help you and if you don't stop the volturi will get involed"_

**"What's wrong with me?"**

_"What do you mean?" _

I could tell he was trying to distract me.

**"I never get this bad maybe Aro was right I shouldn't exist."**

_"Come on we have been through this you will calm yourself down then tell them everything got that." _

**"Yes. But my eyes Does Carlisle know what to bring?"**

_"No but Edward does I will tell him what happened he will know."  
_

**"Thanks"**

Then I hung up and chucked the phone across the room and it spilt into a million pieces making them jump. Slowly I felt my anger drain and then dissaper, but the colour of my eyes never drained and I would have to wait before Edward arrived then he would help.

I sat back down very tied because if I had of broken down normally I would have blacked out by now. I looked at them all they were all still in their defensive crouches even Bella.

"God, I'm not going to hurt you." I muttured I knew they heard me but they still didn't move and I rolled my eyes.

"Who was on the phone?" Bella hissed

"Jasper, Jasper Cullen." I swallowed

"Why didn't you give the phone to me I havn't spoken to them in 700 years." she spat at me

"Well as you can see my phone is smashed and they know you are here. They have to come here now anyway." I told her trying to keep my voice quiet.

"Why do they need to come here?" Cameron asked me still raging but I let it slip.

"Because I need Edward to bring something for my eyes that was what I was talking to Jasper about. Now again I'm not going to hurt you so if you will sit down I will explain to you what happened." I sighed dreading this.

One by one they sat back down Bella last.

"Do you have a mirror?" I asked and he pointed to the kicthen and I walked though the door and found that I was standing in front of a full lenght mirror I took my hoodie off and was wearing a normal white polo t-shirt underneath. I looked at me arms, shoulders, neck and hands. Nearly every inch of my skin had faint cresent bit marks all over and I sighed deeply. This only the 2nd time anyone had seen the scars on my arms because there was so many but I told them I would explain and I will. I took my sunglasses off slowly to find that my eyes were emerald green with crystal blue rims I stood there for 3 minutes before they changed to a purple with a gold yellow for rims. When this happened the first time I freaked out but now whenever it happens now it just means I have to find one of the Cullen's and they sort it out for me. They were now coal black with blood red for rims the only colour I hate. I hissed and closed my eyes and walked back to were they were sitting.

"You wanted the truth here is the truth." I wispered and walked through the door. I heard many gasps and many growls.

"What happened?" Nathen asked conserned

"Wait thats not all!" I opened my eyes and there were again hisses and growls. I sat down and they just seemed unable to speak

"Who did this?" They all asked in unision even Bella even though she already knew

"Concerened now I see, all my fault, I ruined the family, broke it apart, dissapered did I well you don't know what I went through every single day. You can't go I'm sorry or who did this because you because you arn't sorry because you don't know the story behind the scars and the eyes and the temper, but the only person who did this to me was myself and that is something I can never take back." I hissed every word far away from the next.

"Now you want to know where I went then you shall know but don't blame me when you hear because you asked..." I began to tell them the exact story I told Bella the gasped at the right parts, hissed at the right parts and growled at the right parts.

When I finished I hid my scars from view again but kept my glasses off and my hood down so they could see my face. As I thought they shouted at me for hours but I just sat there shook my and nodded my head at the right times.

"You done because trust me I have heard it all before" I sighed and out my head down

"Why didn't you ever come back?" Robyn asked me and I looked up and gave her a sad smile

"I had nothing to make me come back." I told her "I knew Bella wasn't here and I knew if I came back I would have to face everything alone and I couldn't handle that."

"But you were with the Cullen's for 50 years."Jaden spoke and I turned my gaze back to him

"Yes I did and that was because I knew you guys had eachother to look after and I had no one and I hate being weak and I hate being vunrable. I needed help and they helped me. I didn't go to them on purpose it was a coincedences." I told them and we sat in silence for a few minutes I had lost track of time oh how long we had been speaking.

"Speaking of the Cullen's what time is it?" I asked Bella

"12:00" she answered and then I Emmett shouting in the forest.

"Oh crap" I said and they looked at me probally not listening to Emmett.

"What?" Nate asked and I ran out the door with the rest of them and wispered one word as Emmett came running straight for me

"Emmett!"

* * *

Long chapter sorry it took so long.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.


	20. Aguments and The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Arguments and The End**

**MPOV(Mason)**

"Mason" Emmett shouted as he stood in the middle of the clearing with Rose, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Edward and Carlisle in a line behind him.

They all froze when they saw me, I guess it was because before I ran out I had taken my hoodie off so I only had my t-shirt on.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath then span on my heel and grabbed my jacket and made my way back out the door.

I stood in the middle of the line slightly towards Esme who looked like she was goig to breakdown any minute.

"Emmett, still as stupid as ever. Does nothing change?" I smirked shyly at him keeping my eyes on the ground.

They all seemed to snap out of their trances and started yelling at me.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rose asked me always being the overprotected one.

"200 years Mason" Alice went next

"I thought you promised they were the only scars you had" Jasper said the only one refuring to my arms and I shrugged and rolled my eyes

"Who got you that worked up?" Edward said stepping forward to give me the vemon I needed for my eyes with him. I took a hesatant step towards Esme and Edward looked even more concerned than she was.

"No Edward I don't want that. This isn't about me." I told them my body slightly shaking from earlier and I felt Jasper rest his hand on my sholder and passing calming waves towards me.

"Thanks!" I sighed and smiled

"No problem. But I think I helped myself more than I helped you" he replied and I nodded

Everyone looked confused except Alice who was bouncing from where she stood.

"Are you sure your vampires because your sight is crap!" I smiled at Alice and she lifted her eyebrows at me.

"Watch your language!" Esme scolded me and my grin faded so I moved aside and as I did they all gasped.

**BPOV(Bella)**

I knew I had been gone for so long but what I saw now was unexpected. I mean Mason hated the Cullen's when I left he couldn't stand any of them and now he relises on them for everything. I watched all of them as they started yelling at Mason over where he had been and why he hadn't contacted them since yesterday. I wanted to help but I was to engaged with what I was seeing to move. As Edward walked over to Mason he took a hastly step away from him and Edward looked even more concerend. He dropped his head as he moved away from Jasper and nearer to Esme. They all looked towards the porch where we were still standing. They eyes moved along the line untill there eyes locked on mine and they all gasped then sharply turned their heads towards Mason. He took another step so he was now behind her and Carlisle almost completly hidden.

"What it wasn't me. Alice!" he wined and she just smiled before turning her gaze back to me.

"Uh... will someone please tell me what's going on, or say something. You guys know I hate being center of attention." I muttured casually leaning against the wall.

"God Bella is that you?" Emmett asked me

"No I'm just in your imagination!" I replied grinning.

"Shut up" he smirked before running towards me and pulling me into one of his famous bear hugs as I squirmed in his arms till he let me go, only to be pilled on by Rose, Alice and Jasper.

Carlisle cleared his throat as they got off me. Edward remained next to Mason talking in hushed voices that even I couldn't hear them.

"Bella how are you?" Carlisle asked bringing me into the a hug as the others started coversations with the others.

"Im fine. How have you all been?" I asked him still a little curious about what Mason was keeping from me.

"Fine now" they all said

"Um Carlisle... What are Mason and Edward talking about?" I asked him as we made our way inside to sit down

He was about to answer but was cut of by Mason and Edward walking in.

"Nothing, It doesn't matter" Mason replied quickly

He took the seat furthest seat away from me; I saw Edward roll his eyes at him and took the seat next to me. As they started up there own conversations again I kept my eyes on Mason who had curled up on the armchair with his eyes closed, his breathing was slow even though he didn't need to breath and he had his hands in his hair, running his hands through his fringe. He was obiviously stressed of annoyed.

"Bella I need to talk to you" Edward said from next to me and Mason's eyes snapped open and got out the chair in less than a second. The whole room went silent.

"Edward you promised!" he hissed

"I didn't promise anything." he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Edward just leave it. He would probably just leave again!" Nathen scoffed and Mason turned his full attention to him now. He was violently shaking now.

"What is your problem?" he hissed taking a step back towards the door.

"My problem. What's my problem. What's your problem, you leave in the middle of the night without a word not even to your best freind. You made Cameron go back on every promise he made to Bella. You get caught in the wrong crowd and change you diet and nearly making the volturi come after us. Then you come back here at the same time as Bella and start ruining it for everyone else wit one of you little attention seaking tantrums." he shouted and now the damage was done he couldn't take that back.

Everyone turned to see Mason's reaction and he looked awfull.

"Just shut it Nathan I don't need this now." he shouted back

"No you shut up we all know that's something you are really good at." he yelled back and everyone knew he was just digging his whole deeper and deeper and it wasn't helping him at all.

"Yeah and how would you know. Perfect sister, perfect mom, perfect, freinds and perfect life. Not everyone's life is perfect. To be honest I don't even know the meaning of the word I thought you of all people would understand that." he hesitated and shook his head try to clear his head probably I have noticed he does that alot. "You don't know how hard it is for me to be here. You can ask anyone Jasper, Alice, Esme, Rose and God even ask Emmett. But you will never know how it is to feel like that because your just perthetic." Mason had taken serveral steps back now and everyoe could see he was getting worse

"I'm perthectic. You stand there and you have the right to call me perthectic you were the one that was two weak to save your own Mom from being murdered." he spat back and Mason froze, even his body had completly stopped shaking and his face turned dead.

"That was a long time ago and how dare you have the right to stand there and talk about my Mom like that right infront of me" he yelled back loader than before.

"Yes I do this is your fault all of it is..." Nathen replied but he was going to far.

"Nathen you don't know what he was like you wouldn't be saying that if you knew what really happened. So know leave it okay." I stood up and tried to move towards Mason but I was frozen their like my mind wasn't even working right.

"No Bella don't move." Carlisle told me

"Why?" I asked even more confused

"Because when Mason was in Texes he learnt how to take his abilty to full force and when he gets angry or upset he can't control it. I will explain more later but for now just don't move" he replied

"You know what I wish you didn't even come today because you are ruining it for everyone. Just go and dig a hole and stay there!" he shouted and 3 things happened then that none of us expected.

1. Mason lossed it and jumped forward so he was right in his face.

2. Just as Nathen went to attack he feet fell from beneath him as Mason grabbeb him from behind

3. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward grabbed Mason from behind as he fought his way foward. As Cameron and Jaden grabbed Nathen who was still on the floor from where Mason had dropped him.

As Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were still trying to drag Mason out from the room Edward came to stand by me.

"I really need to talk to you!" he said in urgency and Mason was struggling even harder to get to Edward "I won't tell her anything you don't want me to" he told Mason.

He gave out a sigh of relief and suddenly went limp in their arms. I heard someone scream from behind me but I kept my eyes on Carlisle. He looked worried and that is not a good sign.

"Edward what happened?" Emmett asked as he held Mason on his own now as Esme came and got him from Emmett to lay in the position he was in before.

"It's fine he is just tied I guess. It normally doesn't get this far but it was hard to talk about his past. Don't worry it's not the first time." He replied walking towards the door leading outside. He held his hand out towards mine and I took it with the stange electric current that ran through my hand. As I looked up I saw he had my favorite dazzling smile on his face as we walked out the house away from earshot.

"Bella" he sighed as he pulled me into his arms and I could feel the smile pull up on my face. We just stood there for a moment before he pulled me away the tiniest bit so he could look into my eyes and I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't join in your welcome pile on with everyone but I had some things to talk to Mason about" he explained

"Yeah about thatt when did you all get to be such good freinds with him?" I asked and raised an eyebrow him but failed and he chuckled at my attempt but I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Well I'm sure he has told you about when we met him in New york right?" he asked and I nodded "Well we met at school after looking for him for about 150 years with the others and when we found him he decided to stay with us for a while before leaving like before." he shrugged

"What about Lily. I'm sure he hated her" I asked and he grimiced

"Well shortly after Mason arrived she found her mate and left to travel with him, but the amount of times we had to get Lily to stop agrivating him it was awfull every little thing would set him off but after a while she left and when she came to visit he mate Jordan wouldn't let him anywhere near her. Which didn't help either." he replied

"I'm sorry about that by the way I didn't think Nate would every cross that line and to be honest I don't think Mason and Nate will be the same as they were I just hope he stays around long enough." I replied a little bit nervous now In case Mason left again.

"Don't worry he loves Esme, Rose and Alice to much to leave and don't apologise after we found him that happened weekly." he replied with the same smile as earlier.

"Wait does that mean you are staying in Chicargo?" I asked as I had only gone over what he had said

"Yep why do you think we all came?" he answered and I shrugged looking down at the ground.

He slowly put his hand on my chin and lifted my head so he could see my eyes. We were getting closer without even realising it.

"I missed you" he said quietly

"I missed you to everyday" I smiled

I stood on my tiptoes to break the smalledst of gaps between are lips and as soon as are lips touched I realised how much I missed Edward. I always tried to tell myself different but never actully able to. I felt the current pules through my hole body as our lips move in the simpliest melody. He pulled away to early for my liking but leaned his forhead against mine.

"I love you" I said quietly

"I love you to" he replied without hesitation and his whole face lit up along with mine.

"Come on Mason will be coming round soon and you of all people knows how he gets" I told him and he nodded

I held his hand as we walked back slowly towards the house just talking about nothing of impotance and it reminded me of years ago.

As we walked into the house Mason had already coming round and bounced of the table from were Carlisle and Emmett were cheeking the colour of his eyes and came straight towards me and Edward.

"Bella I.. I'm" he stuttered not really know what to say.

"It's fine I know don't worry okay" I replied he nodded as I pulled him into a hug as he wrapped his arms around me like he had been waiting a life time.

"Edward can you do my eyes now please?" he asked with a pout face that you couldn't say no to

"Dude you have been spending to much time with Alice" Emmett shouted over his shoulder erning a smack from both Rosalie and Alice making everyone laugh.

"Yeah okay come on" Edward replied taling Mason back to the table he was sitting ona moment ago

I turned the corner to see that both my families had decided to watch some romantic movie probablly Alice choice. But I'm just glad that Cameron bought a big house. You had Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all together on one couch with Nathen and Robyn on the carpet beneath them. Then you had Carlisle, Esme, Lila and Jaden all together on the other. Elaina was sat in the armchair that Mason was in earlier to which a moment later he came and sat on the floor beneath her and she played with his hair not caring about what happened in the last years she was just happy. Edward walked over to me and held my hand and pulled me over to the love seat next to the other couch and pulled me onto his lap and just watched the movie listening to Emmett laugh at how cheesy the movie was.

As I sat there looking over at both of the families only then did I realise how far we had come from all those years ago. I also knew we had a long way to go but as Mason said "No one is Perfect" and we would hold onto that forever and be together till _the end._

* * *

**_There you go finally finished my first fanfiction.  
_**

**_As this being the last chapter I would just love to know how you thought the story was.  
_**

**_Thankyou to everybody who has stuck with the story.  
_**

**_Love Amelia_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
